Time Changes
by onlyIknew
Summary: Bella's father was powerfull and there are those who will do anything for that power. It will take her new and old friends to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy rolled over in her bed curling up against the noise out side her room. She finally blinked and huffing got out of bed. "Ty?" She called to Tyson who was standing at the end of the hall. "Hey Cherry bug. The noise keeping you up?" Lizzy nodded. "Is dad making it or just there?" She jumped again as the gun fire began in louder burst. "Showing off I think. Want me to get him for you?" Tyson said watching her closely. She nodded after a beat and headed back into her room. She knew what her father did, he sold guns for a living it was dangerous but he had always protected her. She smiled. Phil Dwyer was the most feared gun runner that moved through Florida even though most though him a soccer dad. Lizzy or Isabella Marie Dwyer was his fifteen year old daughter she was currently a junior at St. Michaels School for girls. She was in advanced classes and was graduating early her love of books and learning giving her a passion for school. She was shy and clumsy her lack of coordination causing trouble some times. Her mother had died in childbirth leaving Phil and her to grow together. She frowned thinking about the pain she still saw in his eyes as he looked at her. "You look so much like her." He told her almost daily. Hearing the guns stop she curled up waiting.

"Liz. Are you all right Tyson said you wanted me." Phil said as she sat up she saw Laurent standing at the door way his back to them making sure both were ok. Phil wrapped his arms around her as she nodded in his shoulders. "I know you hate the noise and this is the last time we will use the range here I had a last minute detail to work out." She nodded again inhaling his sent trying to get past the gun powder that permeated the air around him. "It is ok I was just worried I have not seen you in a bit." She said he heard her even though it was muffled. "Ok Cherry bug." He used the endearment term he had heard Tyson use over the years. " I will see you for breakfast get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head before he left her shutting the door behind him. It took a long time for her to fall back to sleep the noise even though she did not like it normally did not keep her up like this. Her stomach tightened fear curling around the edges as she drifted off.

"Ty hurry up we are late. You know I can not be late." Lizzy called as she hurried from the library. "I have a nail appointment then I am meeting dad at Jim's." Ty nodded he knew the schedule heck he made the appointments. Lizzy sighed as the short Asian women hurried to complete her nails carefully. Liz thought back to the first time she had her nails done. Phil had brung her here five years ago wanting her to experience grilly things. She had made the mistake of telling him the lady had hurt her; Lizzy had not seen the lady again. She came in and sat in her chair with no waiting after that every two weeks she really liked the other lady who did her nails she was teaching her about make up as well even though Liz never used it much. "Done young lady." The women said as she removed her mask. "Thank you. " Liz stood moving carefully out the door Ty opened the door and watched her head as she moved in. "Off to Jim's then." He said moving to the driver's seat.

They moved in to Jim's with just a minute to spare. Phil turned around smiling. "Lizzy what do you think?" He proudly opened a box showing off four rubies and two emeralds. "They are gorgeous will Sam do it?" He smiled and nodded. She sat in the chair as Sam moved into the room. "Hello wonderful are you ready for this?" She swallowed hard and nodded. He moved forward with the needle. "This will numb you like before." She nodded that was old hat Sam had done her nose ring, tongue piercing and belly button ring. Now he was going to implant the jewels into her toes and tattoo the stem creating cherry toe rings. She closed her eyes and waited as her toes fell asleep. She had wandered into Sam's work area as she waited for her father two years ago. She liked the look of the nose rings but after the nail lady thing she was scared it would hurt and Sam would disappear he had been a source of smiles since she was a kid she did not want him to be hurt. "I can numb it so it will not hurt like a dentist does." He had said she nodded slowly and the next time she was there her nose was pierced. Phil was proud his book shy daughter had shown initiative and made what she wanted happen and to happen her way. So when she asked again he gave his curt nod and she had those jumping for her. When Sam gently shook her shoulder she jerked upright. " Sorry." She mumbled as she sat up. "No problem sweetie it was easier this way." Sam patted her shoulder. She smiled down at her toes. "What do you think Ty?" He moved around the door. "Looks great cherry bug." He said softly smiling at her. She stood carefully putting her flip flops on and hugged Sam. Moving out they met Phil for supper.

Lizzy crawled into bed after Maria put band aids on her new toe ring tattoos. Her stomach was off she was not sick but something did not feel right. The noise woke her it was not one she had ever heard at the house, the sirens rang out over and over as she crawled quickly from the bed. "Ty. Carlos." She called panic in her tone as she moved to her father's rooms. His body guard Laurent lay on the floor paramedics working over him. Carlos moved closer to her as she entered the door way. "Daddy? Is he ok?" She watched in horror as they took his pale sweaty body out. "He will be alright sweetie I am going with him Ty will come with me Carlos will stay with you." He spoke crisply orders clearly not to be questioned even by her. When she meet him as he walked back in the room the next morning he was haggard looking. "He is gone Lizzy." Phil croaked the words out as he wrapped his daughter tight against him. No one moved no one breathed. This was bad it was not every day a body guard died in this house and for it to be Laurent set the house on its side. "Ty will continue to watch you; you will not be far from his side and do not eat anything with out his consent." Phil's voice had hardened. "I will take Carlos and James." Lizzy shuttered she did not like James he was… slimmy it was the only way she could describe him. He was constantly looking at her and not like the others who saw her as one of there own but… she shuttered again. "James daddy." She whispered so none of the staff could hear her question him. He looked at her but relaxed. "Until Markus can get here from his post in Washington." He said as he hugged her again. She moved to her room and sat hard on the bed, the staff had only been changed once that she knew off so she had known all these people her short sixteen years. "Cherry bug." Ty knocked and she stood slowly and opened the door. "What is daddy not telling me?" She asked as he shut the door and crossed his arms. "Laurent was poisoned." Lizzy sat hard. "I want you to pack, little at a time, important stuff that you will not replace." Lizzy nodded as a tear fell. Ty touched her shoulder. She blinked tears back as she looked up. "Now Lizzy, I need to know you will be ready I will take a bag tonight and one tomorrow." "Daddy." She started. "Carlos and I will keep him safe but I need you to do what I ask all right." She nodded but as he shut the door she let the sobs consume her and when he woke her for supper he frowned. "It will be done." She said softly as she shut the door on him.

For two nights now he had taken a bag out to the car and placed it in the trunk for her. She sighed as she looked around, did she have everything she would want? She spent more on underwear and night wear than most but her wardrobe was meager she wore a uniform to school and La Perla underwear and night outfits were a bit more than Victoria secret. She had her electronics and jewelry she did not wear much but what she did was expensive even her belly and nose rings were really diamonds and rubies. It was not something she flaunted but expected. She took her flash drive from her computer pulling her photos with her, Ty said the computer had to stay and the cover off her phone he promised to replace it with one just like it. She ran her hands over the cherry design and wondered if her father had rubies placed in here. She smiled he would he was always saying she hung out with too many men and needed to be girlier it was why she had her nails done and when she asked for jewelry it sparkled. Placing her phone on the charger she packed her I pods in her purse along with her wallet and cover. Crawling into bed her body tingled. She was being dragged from bed that much she gathered but by who and why took her a minute. "Cherry bug come on." Ty was pulling her as they moved through the dark halls. Shots rang out from all angles. She stumbled. "My purse." She tried to turn. "Got it." Ty shoved her forward. The house shook heat rolled over them. Lizzy fell forward on her hands and knees. "Come on bug no time to lay on the job." Tyson tossed her over his shoulder. She grunted and shifted as her belly ring pulled. "Daddy." She called seeing him at the end of the hall. "Get her out Tyson. Do as you were told." The house exploded smoke blowing past then as Tyson lost his footing and together they fell. He tried to pull her closer as the windows shattered in on them but shards impaled themselves in her back and side. Pain raced through her as she screamed. "Daddy." She was trying to turn back to him. She could not see could not breathe. Black smoke choked her filling her lungs painfully.

3


	2. Chapter 2

I only play with the characters I own nothing.

She woke to some one tugging on her back. She groaned and tried to curl up she just wanted to sleep. "Isabella please lay still I am almost done." She knew that voice. Who was that? Her mind would not focus as darkness once again engulfed her. "Isabella." That was Ty she knew. Slowly painfully she opened her eyes. "Hey there Cherry bug." He said smiling down at her. "Daddy." Her throat burned as she croaked out that one word. Tyson looked down. Tears filled and over flowed her eyes as she curled up facing the wall her sobs tearing them both apart. The sun was shining on her face as she woke again. She hurt everywhere, turning over she saw Tyson sleeping in the chair. She sat up slowly and after the initial pain carefully. Moving to the bathroom she winced seeing her face in the mirror. It was not harmed but the dark circles showed her anguish. She moved back in the room after washing her hands. "You alright bug?" She nodded and sat slowly. "The windows exploded you have several cuts where the glass embedded itself in your back and one in your leg. Doctor Mattus took care of it." She nodded that was the voice. "Daddy." She croaked partly because her throat burned. Ty hung his head. "He knew it was coming we had discussed it on the way home from the hospital. I had my orders and he made me promise no matter what." Tears fell again as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "Now what?" "You will go live with your uncle Charlie no one knows about him he was your mothers brother. We will get the man that set this up and you will be safe again." He smiled at her. "You will be safe Cherry bug." He said sitting next to her as he wrapped is arms around her letting her cry.

Three days later he drove her through the tree covered streets to Charlie's house. Forks Washington was so different than Florida, here nothing shone nothing was sunny clouds covered what sky filtered through and green covered everything. "You will be Isabella Swan." Ty repeated for the umpteenth time. "Bella." She correct automatically never really liking her name. "I will never fit in here." She whispered as people and places passed her window. "You will." His voice was firm. "Yes all the fifteen year olds are juniors here and have several piercing and tattoos." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "As well as fifteen hundred dollars in underwear and several four hundred dollar pairs of shoes." His was just as thick. "See you agree lets go." She tried to be bright but failed. "Bella." He said softly. She sighed. "I hate that name too." "Cherry bug. Please stay with him let me figure this out. I need to prove he was the target and now it is over and they will not come for you. I need to keep you safe." "But you will not even be here." She snapped as a tear fell. He stopped on the side of the road as a silver car passed the occupants watching them. "Bug. Please I promised your father. I have to do this for him for you. If they were out to take all of you down…" He sighed. "I know I do not want you to go." Tears fell freely as she hugged him. "I'm scared." She whispered as he held her. "Me to bug, me to." He composed himself as this time a jeep past and then slowed before some one could get out he started the car.

Charlie was a quiet man with a calm un ruff able exterior. He smiled as Ty helped Bella from the car. "Good to meet you." He stopped and swallowed hard. "I know I look like her." She whispered. He nodded looking any where but at her. "Lets get you settled." He led them in and up the stairs to a small bed room. "Not much but it is per Phil's orders clean and safe." He said to Tyson who nodded. "I have ordered a computer here is a phone, you have everything else?" He asked as Charlie left the room. She nodded. "Need help unpacking?" She shook her head. She looked at her shoes. "Four hundred dollars hun?" Ty looked down and nodded. "They were specially ordered and jeweled for you." She sniffled. "He loved me more than I deserved." She said as a tear fell. "No he loved you as much as he could." They went over what he was going to do and how to contact him before going down stairs again. " I do not have much for supper but I can order…." Charlie trailed off. "No thank you." Bella and Ty said together. "I arranged a meeting for us tomorrow at nine at the school and then we can get your supplies Phil sent me your school records." Bella nodded. "Why do you not go lay down I need to talk to Charlie we need to locate a doctor for ya." Tyson said kissing her head. Pain flooded her again as she nodded she did not want to be alone with her thoughts but went any way. She had fallen to sleep when they had finished going over details and information. Charlie was a smart man, he would keep Bella safe. "Night Cherry bug." He said kissing her head leaving before he did something stupid and stayed or took her with him.

"Bella. Time to get up." Charlie called through the door as he knocked again. Bella groaned and wincing got up she was eyeing the coffee pot as she entered. "You drink coffee?" He asked surprised. She shook her head. "No tea but I doubt they even sell the kind I drink here." She said softly nothing but pain in her voice. "Sorry. We can go to the store after we get you registered." She nodded once pulling some juice out. Together they watched the students file past waiting for a break so she could move to the office. A gorgeous blond looked at her and stopped at her shoes she blinked back up relooking at Bella. She blinked twice as the short pixie looking girl snagged her arm dragging her along. When they left she was not happy but registered and by the time they had gotten groceries with her vowing to never let Charlie cook she was limping and her back was on fire. "Lets get you home you can set the kitchen up tomorrow how you want it I will put the cold stuff away. We can order pizza." She nodded as a tear fell and her back throbbed but when he called her for pizza she was sleeping.

Bella finished cooking the eggs as Charlie walked in. "Smells great." Bella smiled she missed Maria she let her cook with her when ever Bella wanted. She sniffed and taking her juice moved to dress. "Not eating?" Charlie called. "No thanks." Bella called entering the bathroom. Forty minutes later she tossed her hair over her shoulder and hugged her notebook to herself as she took a breath and entered the class room. The teacher looked up. "Aaahhh Miss Swan." Bella resisted the urge to look behind her. "Sir." She said taking a step back as he stood. She had a very limited experience with men her last school having been run by nuns. "Can she sit by me." The blond from yesterday asked looping an arm around Bella shoulders. "Fine but stay on task ladies." The blond nodded. "Rosalie Hale." She said dropping into her chair. "Bella Swan." Bella said slowly lowering herself. "Ok how is it possible that you have half of your self put together and can still dress like shit." Bella blinked. "Honey do you have a clue how much those shoes cost?" Bella nodded slowly. "Do you?" Rose smiled. "Like a hundred and fifty and I have a feeling that thing in your nose is real too no crystal there." Bella blinked and nodded almost relived she did not know about the rubies and diamonds on her shoes. "But those jeans?" Rose said after a minute. Bella sighed. "Uniforms." Rose looked over shock on her face. "St. Michael's." Bella said crossing herself. Rose giggled. "So you are not fashion challenged just limited." Bella nodded, but really she wore was she liked. "We will take you shopping." Rose said with finality as she stood the bell ringing.

Together they moved to her next class. Rose smiled as she stopped. "You will have this class with my foster brother slash boy friend Emmett but Jasper my twin brother gave him and my other foster brother Edward the flu." Bella took a second to process and finally looked at Rose. "Wow that is a lot of brothers." She smiled. "And this…" She wrapped her arms around the short pixie girl. "is my sister Alice." The girl smiled. "Bella?" Bella nodded. "You are all the talk today." Alice said hugging her. The bell ran and the girls headed off. "See you at lunch." Alice called at her. Bella moved through her classes having a disagreement with her third period teacher finally sighing as she sat with lemonade for lunch. "Long day?" Alice asked sitting with a very handsome blond. "Jasper Hale, Rose said you met this morning." "Bella." Bella said pulling away just as quick she was not sure how to talk to men who were not guarding her. Jasper just smiled at her. "You alright Bella you look flushed." Alice asked as she sat. "I am fine just a disagreement with my teacher. Apparently there is no six year French or second year Japanese and the lady in the office lied." Bella said mixing a strawberry powder drink in her lemonade. She shook it and drank it slowly her back was beginning to throb she shifted. Moving out as the day ended she was wondering how to get home. "Bella come on." Rose called. "Thanks I do not think Charlie remembered me." She said softly. She made his supper and after eating with him moved to her room when he checked on her she was sleeping a slight sheen of sweet on her face he frowned what if she got sick he vowed to call Dr. Cullen in the morning. Both were awakened abruptly by Bella's screams late in the night he held her carefully as she cried.

Bella sighed she looked like shit and knew it with the nightmare she had not slept well. Moving to the door she was shocked to see a red car in the drive. "The rest took Edwards Volvo I thought I would give you a ride." Rose said as Bella climbed in the back. Alice beamed. "Rose said you were going shopping Friday we are going to Port Angeles." Bella just blinked at her confused. "Oh Bella this town is too small to have good clothing." Bella smiled watching Alice she was like a hyper two year old. They moved to class. There second hour Rose moved to a hugely muscled man Bella wanted to pull her back he would hurt her. The face lit as he wrapped his arms around her moving in for a kiss. "Bella this is Emmett." Rose said slightly breathless. "Li…Bella Swan." Bella said stumbling slightly. Emmett chuckled. "Rose you were right she is cute." He said nuzzling Rose's neck Bella flushed to her toes. "Come on little one, bye Rosie." He said as he took her arm dragging Bella into the class room. Edward was in her third period class but as she had not noticed him he just watched her interaction with the teacher Bella's French was better he thought as they argued a point. Bella huffed angrily as she sat stiffening as she sat pain washing over her. He wondered what had happened and why she was now panting. Bella did not move as the rest left the class so he did not get to see what was wrong.

She was sitting at the table with a lemonade again as they sat around her. Her cheeks were flushed. "Bella." Emmett moved to hug her as she made to move away he snagged her holding her for a minute she swayed and Edward barley caught her as she fell to the floor. He helped her up sifting his hand on her back brining it up he was shocked to see the red. "Bella." He said quietly. She blinked at him and flinched back. "I am Edward, Rose's brother are you hurt?" He shifted his hand to her line of sight. "You are bleeding." She blinked at his hand and he saw her eyes flutter. He was holding her awkwardly in his lap as he leaned her over so he could look at her back. Alice had her phone to call Charlie when it vibrated. "She has an appointment with dad at three. Lets take her now." She grabbed Bella's purse. "This is a Para you have to get on a list to get one of these." Alice was all but drooling. "Alice hospital now hand bag latter." Edward snapped as he carried her to the car.

"Ty make it stop." Bella was whimpering as Carlisle re stitched her back which was now infected. "Bella honey it will be over soon." Alice whispered as she ran a hand through Bella's hair. "First hand bags now La Perla we have got to talk." Edward, Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the lobby. "That did not look good." Emmett said softly. "I did not mean to hurt her I only wanted to hug her she is cute especially when she blushes the teacher called on her and she blushed to her finger tips as she stood and answered him and it was worse when he told her she did not have to stand as she answered." Edward thought back she was standing as she argued with there French teacher. He was right she was beautiful Edward looked to the door again. Bella blinked and Rose's face came into focus. "Rose." Her voice cracked. "Honey Emmett hurt you as he hugged you. You are at the hospital." Bella tensed she had never been at the hospital before. "Isabella. I am Carlisle Cullen. The girl's father and your new doctor we originally had an appointment at three. How did this happen? Who did this by the way?" Bella swallowed and cleared her throat. "Fire the windows blew in and Dr. Mattus." She whispered. Carlisle helped her sit up and her head spun a bit. "Who is Ty?" Alice asked her eyes sparkling but her voice sad. "My driver." Bella said looking at her shoes. Alice squealed and clapped her hands. Bella's phone went off. "Bella you have a nail appointment at ten on Saturday?" Alice said reading it. Bella nodded slightly distracted. "Those aren't yours?" Rose asked holding her hand up. Bella shook her head. "I have had my nails done since I was ten." Rose and Alice looked at each other they had money but Bella was obviously privileged. "I have to call Charlie." She said reaching for the phone he was not in so she left a message letting him know what happened. Carlisle held her hand as she slid off the table. "You alright?" He asked seeing her pale. "Yes thank you." Her face changed color twice just speaking to me he thought. "Why do you not come for supper I am sure Esme will be happy to finally meet you." Bella looked to Rose who nodded eagerly. Together they waked out. "Head home I will get Bella's medication and meet you there." They moved to the boys who had stood. "Thank you." She whispered looking at Edward. He just nodded God how could he not have seen how pretty she was? He took a step closer. "Can I drive you home?" Alice stepped closer. "She is coming home with us the chief had to work." Edward just smiled. Bella moved slowly from Edward's car her back pulling and burning. Together they moved into the house. " It is a pleasure to meet you." She said as Esme moved to her side. "Your home is exquisite." Esme smiled. "You must be Bella we have heard so much about you." She hugged her very carefully. "Come one Bella lets get you out of those clothes." Rose pulled her away as Edward frowned. "Come on Edward lust after her later." Emmett shouted as he put a game in his gaming system.

4


	3. Chapter 3

I only play with the story I own nothing.

Rose shut the door as they moved into her room. "Strip." She ordered as Bella made to sit. "Excuse me?" Bella choked. Alice chuckled. "Your shirt has blood on it." Bella sighed but stood and took her shirt off. "La Perla and your handbag is Para give." Alice started and squealed as Bella turned around. She had slid her pants off and they could now see her belly button ring. The boys moved as one on Alice's screech. The door slammed open and every one froze Bella turned three shades of red as she moved to cover herself. Jasper and Emmett chuckled and started to move away but Edward was frozen. He would have been drooling had his mouth not dried up. Oh God she was heavenly and that Belly button ring with the cherries he swallowed hard. Emmett tugged hard pulling him from the door way. "Sorry." Alice shouted. "Oh God Bella that is so cool." She squealed again moving forward to look at it. Bella blushed but her heart rate was calming down. "I got that about six months ago." She said calmly as she tugged a shirt on. "Ok nose belly button what else?" Rose asked handing her some jeans. "Tongue and toes." Bella said sticking her tongue out. "How did we miss this?" Alice asked looking at Rose. "It is clear and tiny most do miss it." She took her socks off and showed her toes. "Shit." Rose gasped. "Rubies and emeralds in your toes?" Bella nodded and put her socks back on like it was no big deal. "How did you get your parents to go for that?" Alice asked sitting next to her. "My mom died when I was born and my dad thought I needed girly things as I was around just him and his body guards." She stood hearing Esme call for them. Alice and Rose looked at each other that was some big news there.

"You have to show dad." Alice said hopping down the stairs. "That is so cool. Hey dad guess what..." Bella stopped as Edward moved to her side. He had been dragged down stairs and ribbed by the other two but dam she was hot. "I am sorry..." He stuttered and stopped even thinking about the cherries hanging against her skin now had him hard. Bella blushed and shook her head. "Bella gems?" Carlisle asked moving into the foyer. Bella backed up towards Edward. "Sir." "I would like to see them." He motioned to the living room. She sat and took her socks off. She thought she heard Edward groan but knew she was mistaken. Carlisle looked at them. "Wow I have heard about them may I see the rest." He asked in awe. Bella risked a glance at Esme she smiled warmly and nodded. Bella lifted her shirt and she was sure she heard Edward that time even Jasper made a nondescript noise. Bella then stuck her tongue out and all three boys whimpered. Alice giggled. "And you can see my nose." She whispered.

Dinner was surprisingly calm after what had happened before. The conversation flowed from one kid to the next as they went over her day and it was about to cover Bella but dessert was over. "That was wonderful Mrs. Esme." Bella said taking a load of dishes to the kitchen. "Thank you dear I am glad you enjoyed it." Bella smiled and moved to the living room. "Rose I should head home." Rose nodded getting off Emmett's lap. Bella was putting her coat on as Edward moved behind her. "Let me help." He said causing her to jump immediately biting her lip. Stop he shouted to himself it was a battle of wills to pull her close and nibble that lip himself. "Thank you." Her heart was hammering so hard she was afraid he could hear it. "Bella. Charlie just called back and wanted to know if you could stay he is having some trouble at work and will not be around until late. He was happy you met the girls he forgot your appointment today. He said sorry he is not used to having a kid around." Bella nodded softly. "Come on I will get you some jammies and set up in the guest room." Alice said shoving Edward out of the way and tugging Bella back up the stairs.

Bella laid the pajamas on the bed frowning slightly it had been years since she had worn something like this. She shrugged you will make do and be happy about it she told herself. Slipping past Alice's room she moved down stairs to find Mrs. Esme and did not want Alice and Rose to know what she was going to ask she was embarrassed enough. "Mrs. Esme." She said softly as she located her and Carlisle in the living room. "Just Esme dear did you need something?" Bella looked down knotting her hands. "Come on honey we can go talk in the front room." She stood patting Carlisle on the knee. Bella stood looking out the window as Esme sat. "I feel stupid. I should know but daddy..." She broke off swallowing hard thinking about him hurt to much. Inhaling sharply she turned. "How do you do laundry?" She blurted her face turning scarlet. Esme sat shocked for a second and then giggled. "Oh I am sorry Bella I was thinking this was going some where else." Bella looked at her puzzled for a minute then smiled. "Maria taught me about all that when I started last year that is ok but daddy..." Again she took a deep breath. "Said I should know about some of daily life but I was never going to be common..." She trailed off her voice faltering as she realized how it sounded. Esme hugged her as several tears fell. "Of course I will show you." Moving them into the laundry room she went over the basics.

Bella lay awake long after the others had quieted a strange bed in a new house after all that happened finally she got up and texted Ty his response was quick and he was happy she met the girls, she asked that he change her appointment for all of them on Saturday. He was happy to accommodate her. Finally she knew there was nothing else to go over and told him good night and sitting by the window watched the moon and stars float across the sky. She must have fallen asleep for she was choking again on the smoke her father to far away to reach no matter what she tried. Some one was holding her back she was fighting to get free, what was that noise some one screaming she had to get to him first then to who was making the noise... Edward tried to pull her back into his lap she was screaming and fighting him with all she had. He had woken minutes ago to her initial shriek he hated to see the pain and anguish on her face when he moved in even in her sleep. When she had lunged towards the window he snagged her around the waist and tried to hold her but her dream was violent and she was fighting him. The last breath she pulled her in had her coughing and her screams were quieting he looked over at his mother and father as they entered. "How do I help her?" He moaned. "Hold her." Carlisle said moving closer. "No Daddy." Bella shrieked as her body shook and went limp. Edward continued to rock her back and forth as he ran a hand over her cheek and through her hair. "God that was horrible." Alice whispered from the door. "What happened to her father?" Emmett asked but no one had an answer for him. "Lets get her into bed." Esme suggested pulling the covers back. Carlisle checked her back making sure his stitches held he just put the tape on when her phone went off. The text was from Tyson and said, Cherry bug it will be alright. "What does that mean?" Jasper asked as they moved from the room. When Bella woke in the morning she hurt every where but moved to get ready for school. No one mentioned the nightmare she had but all thought she looked strained and tired.

Friday night she had just taken the first load of laundry from the dryer and all looked alright as she started folding it. She had showered and was dressed in her pajamas this pair was her favorite, moving to the couch she folded her pants and underwear she was about to head upstairs with it when the bell rang. It startled her it had never rung in the week she had been there. No one visited Charlie. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she moved to the door should she just open or ask who it was. "Bella it is Rose let us in." Rose called Bella sighed and opened the door quickly. "Hi what are you..." She broke off all of them were on her porch. Emmett's jaw dropped. "Holy shit Bella." She blinked and spun moving upstairs. They moved in quickly with Alice racing up the stairs after her. "Bella where did you get those?" She asked as she shut her door. "I...I ordered them..." Bella gulped as Alice lifted her arms. The top was like a sports bra with handkerchiefs over it showing off her stomach and her pants hit mid calf but laced together on the sides and a cherry hung down as the material was lacy it was see through. Bella threw her robe on before they headed down stairs. "I am sorry I did not expect visitors and I did not think when I answered the door." She said to them her face aflame. "No problem I think you and Rose need to talk about night wear." Emmett said and ducked knowing she was going to slap him but she just nodded. Edward stood stiffly behind the couch knowing she had that still on under her robe was not helping him calm down. "Why are you here?" Bella finally asked. "Oh Charlie called dad and he has to work over night so we are here to spend the night." Bella sighed Charlie was being silly she could have handled being alone. "You did not have to do that." She said wringing her hands. "Nonsense we are happy to do it." Alice said bouncing to the television. "Movie." She called as one flew at her. Together they watched a movie after Bella moved her laundry horrified to find her underwear on the table for every one to ogle at, by the second movie most had fallen asleep. Bella had curled up on the corner of one of the couches and Edward on the other end. When she whimpered in her sleep during the second movie he pulled her to him rubbing circles in her back calming her. She woke sprawled on top of him, her face on fire she moved carefully and when he woke she was getting dress.

When she moved back down Edward was stretching he had heard and felt her leave and was not happy about it. Swallowing hard as she smiled at him and moved into the kitchen he flopped back on the couch. She was going to be death of him that outfit oh God who would have thought a tank top and jeans would shoot lust like that through him. Jasper chuckled watching Edward Bella was really clueless she had no idea the effect her actions had on him. "Go talk to her." He mumbled kicking at Edward. Swallowing and licking his lips Edward stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Bella." He said softly but she jumped and squeaked anyway. "sorry I was wondering if I could help." He ran a hand through his hair. Bella's breath caught God he was hot. "Thanks I am making French toast but Charlie has no almond liqueur." Edward blinked. "What?" He said moving closer. "Never mind we will just do with out it." Bella was muttering. He watched her move her shirt riding up slightly as she reached over the stove he longed to run his fingertips between her jeans and shirt. She spun with a plate of hot food and he cringed and heard Emmett. "That smells good." Then he heard his foot steps. The group quickly made the next few stacks she produced disappears. Blushing at each compliment.

"Bella there is a limo out front." Alice said as she stood to take her plate to the kitchen. "Mmmm." Bella murmured as she took another batch off the stove. Rose and Alice looked at each other. "Who is driving?" Her voice was distracted as she put more bread on the stove. "Looks like a enforcer for the mob." Emmett said his mouth half full. Bella stopped. "What?" But it clicked she sprinted for the door flinging it open flooding the house with cold air the rest moving after her just as quick. "Markus." She cried sprinting and leaping into his arms. The burly man caught her carefully and spun her around.

4


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns Twilight I just play in my head.

"Lizzy girl. How are you my love?" His voice was like gravel as he set her down. He nodded at her look and wiped a tear that slid down her cheek Edward took a step forward but no one noticed as Bella began searching the man. "Where is it? It has to be here." She was growling as she turned his pockets inside out showing them glimpses of his guns finally she knelt and removing his ankle gun lifted a gold charm bracelet from under it. She squealed giving Alice a run for her money. Markus just chuckled and reached in where his holster was the rest tensed but he took out a gold key. He locked the bracelet around her ankle and stood looking over at the group he saw before. "Is there some one I should give the key to?" He asked his words having double meaning. Bella blush furiously as she shook her head looking at her shoes. Rose coughed not so subtly. Bella spun back to them blushing. "This is Markus my fathers…." Her voice cracked. "Markus what are you doing here?" She spun back to him accusingly. "Tyson sent me he said you could use a friendly face." He took a breath. "I know he will be here to get you on Wednesday. You have to see Victoria on soon." She stepped back her face crumbling Edward moved forward after Jasper nudged him and put his arm around her. Markus growled as she turned into him. "Lizzy bug. I know his is hard but we need to make sure …. I mean that legally…." Markus stopped. "Cherry bug we have to get you to that appointment on time." Bella nodded but did not move. She inhaled deeply as he tightened his hold on her. "She needs a minute." Edward's voice was hard he almost growled at him. He turned her from him as she stiffened. "Don't." She whispered pulling back. "Markus I am going." Markus had moved several steps closer. She tugged Edward back towards the house. "We will be out in fifteen minutes." She called waiting for the rest to move into the house.

When the rest moved back out Bella and Markus were arguing. "Minor can not stay alone…." "Never needed…. They are not sitters. Do not let Tyson hear…." It was quiet for a minute then. "Don't like Victoria…. Daddy didn't…. She hates me…." Bella said something else and the big man melted as he wrapped his arms around her as new tears fell. "I can't do this…." She said between sobs. He spoke his voice low and gravely floated to them but not the words. He wiped her tears and opened the door. "You have an appointment." He said softly she slid in the rest moving in next to her. "You alright?" Alice asked but Bella was looking out the window and only nodded. They arrived at the nail salon and Bella and the girls got out. "The boys can wait here." Markus said gruffly pointing at the store next door with a display of music in it. Bella half smiled and half grimaced as she headed to the store. Rose watched as Bella introduced herself and the women moved the three were sat and waited on getting in and out in forty minutes. Bella left with out even looking at the lady. Rose and Alice watched her as she sat in the chair the strain showing in her stiff posture. She spoke to the women fluently in her language as she pointed made suggestions and when it came time for the gems to be placed on their toes Markus handed her a small box. Alice and Rose were stunned surly they were not wearing real diamonds too. When the lady finished and Bella stood to leave they looked at each other pulling out there wallets. "It has been covered Miss." Rose's lady said kindly as she waved them off. When they were back in the car Alice snagged Bella's arm. "Please tell me these are not real." She was almost pleading. Bella blinked. "Ok did I do something wrong?" She looked around at the group as they looked back at her. "I made the nail appointment it was my responsibility to cover the cost." She said her voice wavering. "That part is fine. I mean the stones are they real?" Rose said softly. Bella blinked. "Of course. Why would they not be?" Alice groaned. "What if we loose them?" Bella shrugged. "Why would you want them after they were on your feet?" She rubbed her face and temples with her hands here they had not even been out an hour and she screwed up something. She sighed heavily and was extremely grateful that Markus opened the door at that moment.

Edward was watching her he could feel the heat coming from her cheeks. "Come on lets go shopping." He said softy close to her neck after every one had gotten out. She blinked up at him. God he was cute and so close she nibbled her bottom lip between her teeth and he did not fight it this time. Moving slowly he carefully brushed his crossed hers. Markus cleared his throat and both jumped guiltily. Bella stood out side the car Markus had grabbed her arm as the rest moved forward. He handed her a handful of packets and a bundle of cards and cash. She shoved it in her purse. "Thank you." Her voice sounded tired. Markus lifted her chin. "You still have us." He said brushing her cheek. She smiled sadly but nodded as she turned to follow turning back shocked as he did not follow. "I have to pick up some packages. I will be back at four." He said swallowing hard. "esté a salvo." She nodded and followed the rest into the mall. Alice was a kid in the candy store and was off and running moving them from store to store. When Bella finally found several pair of jeans and shirts appropriate for the weather she moved to the cahier stopping suddenly. She grabbed Rose's arm. Her face turned scarlet as she chewed a whole in her bottom lip. "What Bella?" Rose asked concerned. "I….I mean I have never…" Alice sighed behind her. "Never what?" Bella looked down. "I have never used a credit card." Her voice was so soft both were not sure they heard her. "Bella what are you mumbling about?" Rose snapped. "I have never used a credit card. Some one else has always paid….I mean I have cash but Markus said to use it…. I just let others….." She broke off her eyes filling. Rose giggled and Alice was not far behind. "Come one we will defiantly help you learn that skill." Alice drug her to the counter.

Bella waited as the not so friendly lady rang up her purchase and gave her a total. Both girls swallowed hard but Bella did not blink. "Swipe it here and push credit." Alice whispered so Bella did. She signed the paper handed the lady her Id and sighed with relief when she handed it back. "Bella." Alice said haltingly. "Yes Alice." Bella said taking her bags and turning to her. "Bella that ….that was….Bella" Alice took a breath. Bella waited. "That was a black credit card from Visa." Bella took it out and looked at it. "Yes." She said slowly. Emmett chuckled. "They all are." Bella said pulling out one more. "And always have been." Alice sighed. "can I touch it?" Bella giggled and handed it to her. "You have just sent Alice into credit card bliss." Edward said taking some of her bags. "Thank you." She said giving him the ones he was tugging on. "What is the big deal it is a card." Edward shook his head. "That one has no limit you could by a house on that." "Oh." She said as her blush bloomed and she looked away from him.

They moved through shopping from store to store Alice was in heaven. The boys wandered with the girls for the most part caring bags Edward stepping in for Bella as bag boy. When they headed into Victoria Secret though she sat next to him and Jasper on the bench, both looked over at her. "Not going in there?" Jasper snickered. Bella shook her head. "No I have enough underwear and do not get much from this store any way. I prefer La Perla. " She spoke as if it were no big deal, as Rose moved back out Emmett's stomach grumbled. "Food Alice, we need food you have tortured us for hours." He whined. The group giggled at him as they moved towards the food court. They ordered and claming two tables shoved them together. "So Bella, Cherry bug, Lizzy care to explain the names?" Jasper asked biting into his sandwich. She smiled vaguely. "When I was little Nana Carmen always called me Issa Bella. I repeated her in my two year old mind and it came out lizzy Belly. Lizzy stuck and Carmen left. The Cherry bug well I have a thing for cherries and Lady bugs well when I was little I called them Cherry bugs." Bella had blushed scarlet by the end of her tale. "Daddy and his men picked it up and those that have been around for a while use them like terms of endearment. The rest just call me Little Miss most of the time." She took a drink and tried to slow her heart beat.

"Bella what does your dad do?" Rose asked. "He is a supplier." Bella was quick with the usual lie. "With body guards?" Emmett sounded skeptical, but Bella just shrugged. "Some times he supplies things that need protecting." She said looking over at another store. Taking a final sip of her soda she stood and tossed half of her lunch in the trash. Bella walked into Hot Topic and took a breath her stomach was turning she hated lying and she had a feeling Edward at least knew she was lying. She moved with out really seeing choosing a new hoddie with out thought. She moved to the jewelry section. She had several she wanted and was ready to ask for help when she felt some one standing to close to her. She spun inhaling sharply. The man was too close for comfort and when she looked in his eyes she did not see the aged wisdom that should have come with his size. He smiled. "Hi there I am Paul. You are?" She swallowed. "Bella." She hated how meek her voice sounded. He leaned in a little more. "What can I do to you Bella." He purred. She backed up bumping into the cabinet. "Excuse me?" He smiled again. "Is there something in the case you wanted?" He showed her his set of keys enjoying how uncomfortable he was making her. She swallowed visibly. "Yes. Please." Her voice shook. "Love did you find what you wanted?" Edward's arm wrapped around Bella he frowned she was shaking. Bella turned to him fear evident in her eyes as she smiled and curled into his arms. "Yes." She managed to choke out. Paul backed up frowning he opened the case. Bella fisted Edward's shirt in her hands as she held tight to him. She pointed to several waiting for Paul to remove them. His eyes roamed as he removed the selection and she shivered as he now knew where each of her piercing were.

"Victor can ring you up." He said looking her up and down again lust evident on his face. He smiled as he licked his lips and left. Bella curled her head into Edward's chest and stood there a moment. "Are you alright." He asked as her shaking stopped. She nodded but did not look up right away. "Miss are you ready?" Victor asked finally. Bella nodded and not letting go of Edward as she moved to the check out. She handed him her card with out thinking and then with the total her credit card. "Thank you Miss Dwyer." Victor said as she handed him the receipt. She nodded and took the jewelry out and put it in her purse. Edward looked at her but her name was Swan? Why did he say Dwyer? With Bella leaning close to him he did not think about it for long. His smile was enough to stop the caustic remarks from his siblings. Alice smiled at Jasper as he hugged her tightly Edward had finally found some one.

They finished roaming the mall as four approached all were laden with shopping bags. Bella sighed contentedly as she leaned against Edward while they waiting with the bags for the rest to come back from the bathroom. "Isabella." A voice spoke to her left and she jumped. "Carlos." She said hugging him enthusiastically. He smiled as he hugged her back even if he was only a few years older than her he felt like an older brother. "How is Anna, and Missy?" She asked stepping back. "Good she is trying to cook." He grimaced as she did but smiled. "You have a brave stomach." She giggled. "Edward this is Carlos a friend." She said introducing them. "Him and wife have known me for years." Edward immediately calmed and smiled Carlos almost chuckled this one thought of him as competition. He moved to pick up all the bags. "Come Miss. Markus had to have some things corrected he will meet you at the Chief's house. I am to tell you Tyson will pick you up from school Tuesday after two and you will arrive back Thursday evening." They were walking together as the rest followed behind listening carefully. Carlos opened the trunk and watched them with her. The boy seemed overly protective. The rest seemed genuinely happy to be with her. He always worried about her friends most used her for her money. Alice signed curling into Jasper on the ride home. "I could get used to this." She murmured as her eyes drifted shut. Bella was thinking the same thing as Edward pulled her close. She was drifting in and out when she heard it. Stiffening suddenly her eyes flew open. Edward jerked up. "what?" He asked watching her face. "Nnnothing." She stuttered but heard it again and began shaking. "Bella what's wrong?" He asked whispering in her ear.

Carlos watched the clouds move in worry crossed his brow Bella hated storms. When the second clap of thunder sounded he pulled up the weather channel on his phone cursing at the storm that was moving in. Bella did not do well with storms. When she was three Carmen had gone with them to a warehouse and as the storm rolled in she had allowed Isabella to play losing her in the metal building. When Bella had been found she was cowering in the corner water flowing over her as she cried. Carmen was replaced quickly and permently. Carlos sighed as he remembered the panic that ran across her face as the thunder rolled shaking the metal structure. He was not sure Bella remembered it but she still hated storms. Rolling the window partition down he signed. "Cherry bug there is a storm coming." His voice was soft and cautious. Bella nodded stiffly but with the third clap she whimpered and let Edward curl her into his lap. With each clap her shaking worsened her breath coming in pants. "We are almost there honey." Carlos said a bit later. Bella could not hear him fear had her blood pounding fiercely in her head the rest starring wide eyes as she fell apart.

She moaned as they hit Forks city limits and tears were falling as they made it to Charlie's. Carlos moved quickly as he stopped the car and the thunder sounded again. He pulled her roughly from the car, Edward growled as he reached to pull her back. "No." Carlos hissed. "Hold on Bug hold on." She was being carried and could not stop shaking as Carlos moved her through the front room and up the stairs to the bathroom. Her body lurched as her panic fought her stomach. She curled into herself as another clap sounded. Her eyes rolled. "Should we call dad he is a Doctor." Emmett said concern lacing his voice at seeing her so afraid. Carlos shook his head as he rubbed her back. "Come on Bug settle down you are safe." Another clap of thunder louder than the rest had her shrieking and Rose and Alice jumping. She lurched forward spilling the contents of her stomach. "Daddy." She whimpered as she was ill again. Edward shoved past Carlos and took over rubbing her back. Several more rolls of thunder went over as she shook. "No. No. No." She chanted. The front door slammed open and two sets of heavy foot steps thudded up the stairs. Bella was sick again. "Ok out every one." They all jumped as Carlisle spoke. "Dad." Alice whined. Carlisle smiled softly. "She will be alright she does not do storms well. We will have to remember this." He pushed her pants down slightly on one hip and injected her Edward moaned as she tensed and vomited one more time before her body went limp. Rose handed Carlisle a wash cloth and he cleaned her up.

"She had a bad experience in a storm as a child and does not deal with them well and does not really remember the incident but storms send her into a panic attack." Markus spoke as he moved to pick her up. Edward tightened his hold. "I will take her." He growled. Markus gave him a look but he moved to let Edward put her to bed. "Thank you Doc." He said speaking to Carlisle. "Not a problem I would like her records to update my information and perhaps I can speak to her physician?" He asked. Markus frowned. "Doctor Mattus is no longer with us, but I can get you her records." Carlisle sighed but nodded. "What happened?" Emmett spoke up causing both men to look at him. "Isabella got an infection." Markus said as he moved past them. Emmett and Carlisle both swallowed hard. "Dam." Jasper said under his breath. "Dad what will this do to her?" Edward asked from her room. "She will be fine in the morning." Carlisle said moving to her. "She will basically sleep through the storm and not know it is there." As he spoke a clap of thunder sounded shaking the house. Bella whimpered and curled up. "Charlie is on his way I will take you all home." Carlos spoke softly but his tone clearly said he was not to be argued with. Carlisle was right when they met Bella the next morning she was smiling and calm as if she did not remember the night before.

5


	5. Chapter 5

I play with the people in my head I own nothing

It was Monday lunch time when Bella heard the second or was it the third rumor. She smiled as it floated around her she could care less. Edward smiled as he stood waiting for her to sit when she reached the table. Rose snickered but patted Bella's knee. "God I wonder how much she had to pay them to sit there?" A beach bottle blond sniped as she went by. "I heard her father was mob boss." The stringy haired brunette spoke cattily as they moved by the table. Bella heard Rose and Alice's intake of breath and laid a hand on Rose's arm. "My father would not disrespect Uncle Stephen like that. Aunt Irene would not allow it." Bella said haughtily as she rolled her eyes at the girls. "He was a supplier for God's sake get your stories straight." The blond and brunette stopped opened mouth and starred. "Take a photo it will last longer." Bella said turning from the girls. Both huffed as they stomped off. Alice broke the silence first as she could not control the giggle. "Bella that was awesome." Emmett said raising his hand for a high five. Bella blushed but hit his hand. "Oh man now that rumor will be going around." Jasper snorted. Bella shrugged. "My father was not a supplier for the mob Uncle Stephen had his own supplier we just checked the shipments." She said with a giggle at Rose's look. Rose nudged her smiling and laughed with the rest. "I have heard it all. This is nothing new." Bella said catching her breath. "When your fathers job is some time secretive and you have others looking out for you it is amazing what others will concoct in there minds." Edward watched her he was aware she did not lie well and this seemed straight forward even the part she said was a rumor.

Tuesday Edward was leaning close as they sat in biology together he knew she was leaving soon and would not be back till Thursday. He frowned as she shifted again. "What's wrong?" He asked under his breath. She frowned and blushed. "Nothing." He looked at her as her blush deepened. "Nothing you are awful fidgety for nothing." He watched her. She sighed but shook her head and stilled. He slid slightly closer and reaching down took her hand. Her cheeks pinked up again but she did not pull her hand away. "It will be alright I am right here." He said as the door opened. "But I will be in Florida." She whimpered as she pulled her hand away and stood as the teacher called her name. "Be safe." Edward said catching her eye at the door she gave a half smile but nodded. The rest of the day and the next he moped. "Edward she will be home tomorrow night." Rose said softly as she stood to leave the living room. He nodded moving to his piano in the other room when he finally left it, it was close to three. He was shocked to see he had a text message. 'Flight landed safely sweet dreams Bella.' Edward smiled and holding his phone curled up sleeping soundly until Alice bounded on the bed,

The flight was long and Tyson was just as fidgety as Bella was it was hard to tell who was happier when they landed. She smiled taking off her hoddie as the heat and sun washed over her. "Hotel first." He said leading her to the line of limo's her bag in hand. She flopped onto the bed in the suite sighing at the way she sunk into it. "Stephen will be here in an hour." Markus said as he shut her door and waited in the front room. Bella groaned. When she knew she could not wait any longer she moved to the bathroom taking the blue dress Alice had picked out from the garment bag. She would not wear black for her father he deserved more than that. The next twenty four hours would try her and they all knew it. She had not had time to greave for her father and his contacts and friends would be coming here to express there sorrow and share in her grief. She had not lied when she said her father did not supply for the mob but Stephen and him were close and would often share information with each other. Stephen would have the honor of taking her to the wake and making sure of her protection there. She was not scared per say but still this was one meeting she did not want to attend. Some one knocked on her door causing her to jump. "Bug time." Tyson called as the door bell of the suite rang. She checked her make up on last time snagged her hand bag and as Tyson opened the door she opened hers. "Uncle Stephen Aunt Irene." She cried tears suddenly forming as she leapt into her so called aunts arms. "It is alright little one." Irene crooned as she rocked her slightly. "It is not fair." Bella sniffed as she pulled away. Irene smiled sadly and wiped her cheeks. "I know love but we will take care of the matter." Stephen said laying a hand on her shoulder. With Stephen leading they moved to the limo that waited for them. "So I have heard you have met a boy?" Irene said watching Bella's cheeks turn scarlet. "He is handsome, they say." Bella smiled shyly but nodded a gleam in her eye. "Is he good?" Stephen asked roughly. "I think so he wants to be a physician." Bella said wistfully. Stephen nodded. "Good you need a good person." He said abruptly turning from the m to look out the window.

The car stopped in front of a beautiful white building and Stephen turned to Bella again. "You will have to make the decision." He said quietly. She nodded. "I will not take over for my father I am not mature enough nor am I as smart as he was. I would not be able to full fill his shoes." Bella said as a new tear fell. "Others will pressure they know you, you are familure to them." Irene said laying a hand on her knee. "I am not what they need." Bella said again firmly as the door opened. Stephen nodded. 'I will be sad to see it end, but I understand your reasons." He moved from the car holding a hand out for her several stopped and bowed there heads slightly as he led her past yes this was going to be a long night.

Bella moved from one person to the next she felt the remorse and love in the room but still could not let it persuade her. She was firm as she spoke to each boss with there guards looking on knowing Stephen was close by her side. He controlled all of these groups in one way or another she knew his power and feared for him after the display one had made of her father. She moved slowly through listening to stories of her father and herself when she was small. When Maria an older war worn woman stepped forward Bella crumbled, the tears could not stop as she sobbed into the grandmotherly embrace. "It will be alright Lizzy, I know it you will be fine." She murmured into her hair. When she had collected her self she looked up and noticed the area had cleared. "I am sorry. Maria." She whispered wiping her cheeks. "Nonsense child you have every right to morn." Maria said handing her a glass Bella sipped it carefully sighing as the wine she loved exploded with flavor. "What am I going to do with out him?" She asked looking lost at the men that milled around somberly. Maria smiled. "Continue to fight my dear." Bella sighed as she leaned her head on her shoulder again. "Fight who though?" She asked pensive. "The person that took him from you." Maria said as she hugged her again letting Stephen move forward to lead her to another associate.

The hour was very late as she was moved to the front of the room. A small microphone handed to her. "Thank you for coming." Her voice though soft was determined. "I know I have spoken with each of you but I want to say it one more time so there is no miscommunication. I am not going to fill my father's shoes. I do not have his intelligent determination and abilities. I could not serve you in the way you have become accustomed. I will not place you in a situation that could potentially be harmful or legally binding. I appreciate the love you had for my father and respect you have shown him I can not thank you enough for everything you have done for him and me." She handed the microphone to Stephen as the room clapped. "Little Miss you will still be on my list for all." Maria said with feeling. "I would appreciate that. You have become my family I do not wish to loose you." Bella said with feeling as others murmured there agreement to keep her on there guest list. Irene led her to a couch as Bella leaned heavily on her. "How much more? I can not handle this much longer." Bella whispered as they sat. "Soon honey soon." She squeezed her softly letting her sit. "I will get you a plate." Bella sighed she really was not hungry and was afraid eating at one in the morning would only make her sleepier. She rubbed her eyes and blinked them back into focus catching a blond head move behind another door. James, James was here. None of her father's guards were to be here. Why was he here? She looked again but could not find him she must be more tired than she thought. The sun was rising as she was carried into her room. Stephen laid her down carefully covering her before he moved to the living room.

"She has a meeting with Victoria at one." Markus said standing again. Stephen frowned. "She does not like her. I will contact Eric York he will handle her inheritance. I…." He stopped and looked back at Bella's room. "I do not trust Victoria. Meet with her and see what she has to say and then go to York's office I will be there." Markus nodded. Stephen moved to the door. "I have kept Tyson you and Carlos on staff for Bella I would like to add a Jacob Black he is close to her age and will be able to hide in plain sight at her school. I will find out who did this and why." Stephen shut the door with a snap and Markus smiled. Good he was glad to hear it Phil was a just fair man and deserved to have justice found for him. He hated to wake Bella at eleven thirty but wanted her to have time to get ready. Bella whimpered as she rolled over away from him. "Come now bug none of that it is almost over." He said firmly as she finally opened her eyes. Grumbling she moved to the bathroom. When she emerged dressed in a green pants suit he nodded with a small smile and hand her a cup of tea. She sipped it as they headed to Victoria's office.

Tyson was waiting in the lobby and caught Bella effortlessly as she leapt into his arms. He was aware of Bella's dislike for the lawyer and agreed with it. Victoria's office was cold both in temperature and in appearance. Bella was right Victoria did not like her nor did she enjoy having to work as her lawyer instead of her fathers, something was not right Victoria was fidgety. She was a grown women meeting a fifteen year old for goodness sakes. Markus frowned as he requested copies of the will and waited for the secretary to copy them, he noticed her hands shaking as she completed the task nervous because of him or something else. She added a sticky note to the document and handed it to him. Her smile was watery as she turned away. Moving he sat as the will was read his copy was not the same but he waited. Turning to the last page he stopped the sticky was there. 'this is the original she has made changes. It is not safe for her protect her.' The note read, now Markus understood. He smiled and nodded to the secretary who seemed to relax. "Thank you." Tyson said as he led Bella out. She was not sure of all of it but knew it was all hers now. She sighed as the car pulled away. "I would give it all up to have him back." She said looking out the window and frowning as they pulled up to another building.

"Uncle Stephen. What is wrong?" She asked as she was led into a well decorated room that had a normal temperature. "You were correct sir this is the will that should have been read and this is the one she read." Markus stated handing over several copies. Stephen nodded as he introduce Mr. York. "He will handle your legal affairs now." He said as Bella smiled at him. "Good I do not like Victoria she scares me." They discussed her future and went over the trust fund in better detail for her. Her head hurt as they left but she felt better knowing some one else was taking care of things. As they moved to the car again she sighed. "Ty call Sam I think I want something." He watched her but moved to complete what she wanted. "Cherry bug. How are you let me see your toes?" Sam said hugging her. She showed him and he smiled. "Looks good now what can I do for you?" He asked as she sat. She explained what she wanted and he looked at the area. "I think it will work do you have the gems?" Tyson nodded handing him a box. She closed her eyes and let the numbness seep into her face as the shot worked. "Isabella." Sam was calling her name. She blinked and yawned. "May be we should off tried putting you to sleep ages ago." Sam said handing her a mirror she smiled. Three diamonds had been implanted in her temple area framing her left eye. "Thank you." She said quietly as she moved out. "Looks very nice Cherry bug." Tyson said as he followed her out. "Ty I want to go home." Her tone was that like her father used and said there would be no arguing.

"Your plane…" "Can be changed." She interrupted him he nodded and as he headed out he made a call. "Stephen we are heading to the house." He said clipped. "I knew she would want to go there when she was ready the men are watching have her be careful there is not much left." Stephen's voice sounded pained. Tyson moved up the long drive slowly letting her get a full view of what had happened. She was having trouble comprehending it was gone. All gone. She opened the door herself as the car stopped. Smoke and ash still hung heavy in the air. Her eyes filled but from the acrid smell or pain she could not have said. "Lizzy." Tyson said quietly from her side. She shook her head and stepped into the rubble. She moved through the rooms stepping carefully. "I do not think you should be in there." Ty said worriedly. She moved to her father's rooms and looked at the crumbled walls and articles of furniture. She walked into the closet she used to play in when she was little and that no longer held clothes and stumbled. "Bella." Tyson shouted panicked as she fell. "I am fine." She said standing and brushing her pants off they were ruined. "I tripped on a box." He helped her pull it out and open it. She gasped at the jewels she found there. "These were your mothers." Tyson said as she opened the velvet boxes. She handed them to him and took the cash as well. He took the papers to give to Stephen. She moved once again through the rubble and found nothing but despair. Night was falling as she headed back to the car. "I have to shower." She said leaning heavily on Tyson.

Edward was early to school Thursday but as the bell rang to begin classes she still had not arrived. He moved heavily to class. "You could take notes and then she would have to get notes from you." Jasper said nudging him. Edward actually smiled at him. Paying attention in all his classes then he took notes for her. Alice was waiting by his car as they moved out after class. "May be her plane was delayed and she did not get in until today should we stop by her house just in case." Edward wasted no time once they were all in speeding from the lot. All were disappointed when no one was home. Leaving a note pinned to the door they headed home. "She has not answered a text since Tuesday. Do you think she is alright." Rose asked worried. "She has her body guards I am sure she is fine." Emmett said trying to reassure her. They were not a hopeful bunch as they headed home. Friday Edward was crushed she did not return as there classes started and as much as he tried to pay attention his mind wandered and the rest watched as he played listlessly with his food at lunch.

The flight took off late Friday morning with the boxes packed in her luggage she fretted they would not make it to Seattle with them. Tyson visibly relaxed when he took it off the caracole as well he had a feeling she had no clue how much the jewels cost. They had learned much over the last three weeks but were not to the bottom of the situation so she was to head back to Charlie's for safe keeping Stephen was doing what he could and soon she would be able to live with him but right now hiding her was there best plan it was looking more and more like both were the target and with the papers from the safe some how Victoria was involved. Tyson sighed she had to stay safe he had researched the Cullen's and believed they would be a good family to help her and keep her safely with some one if she would continue to let them. She had been through so much he prayed she was honestly holding up as well as she seemed to be. He watched her as they entered the town of Forks she looked so tired he knew she slept little as she paced her room last night. Sighing he carried her bags to her room. Charlie was working but would be home for supper.

Bella watched Tyson closely as he set her bags down and turned to her. She knew he had heard her pacing last night and was watching her just as close waiting for her to crack but she was her father's daughter and he had taught her well. She moved forward hugging him tightly he was amazed she did not cry then, may be she was doing well. He looked at her lifting her chin, she was hurting. "We are working on it Lizzy bug and will take care of it don't you worry about it alright?" His voice was firm as she nodded not trusting her voice. "I have to get back and catch a flight I will call you later this next week. She nodded and let the one tear fall. "I am fine." She said brushing it away frustrated. He kissed the top of her head. "Your computer and tea." He pointed to two open boxes in the corner at that she really did smile. As he left she moved to make Charlie's supper it was only canned chili but it gave her something to do she was cracking and knew it. He did not question her as they ate for which she was grateful. "I will take care of the dishes tonight." He said his eyes softening. She nodded and headed to bed showering she changed into her blue night gown and pulled out the boxes. The smoke smell filled her room as she put one necklace on and opened the rest her tears fell and would not stop when Charlie went to bed and still heard her crying he finally relented and called Carlisle.

Carlisle frowned not many called at eleven. "Cullen's." He said clipped waiting for the news. "Carlisle this is Charlie Swan I am sorry to call so late." He knew he sounded defeated. "Not a problem what can we do for you?" Carlisle asked knowing he would not call unless he needed something. "Bella is home returned late this afternoon and I can hear her crying. She has been since her shower after supper. Should I leave her or…" He trailed off so unsure of himself. Carlisle sighed he had almost been waiting for this she was so protected. "No how about I send Esme and the girls over to see if they can help?" Charlie sighed. "I did not want to put you out none I am just not sure how to handle this." "Not a problem one or several of them will be over in just a bit." He ran a hand through his hair as he hung up. "What honey?" Esme asked entering the room. "Bella finally broke and Charlie is not sure how to deal would you or may be the girls want to go over and be with her." Alice had passed as he asked. "Why not all of us dad Edward has been missing her I know." She said smiling. "We can make it like a sleep over and if she really just wants us there I will have the boys drive home." Alice said as if it was all working out greatly. Esme smiled. "We could sleep in." She hinted. Carlisle smiled. "Go ask the rest." Alice squealed and headed down in minutes it seemed the house quieted. "God what have I just done to Charlie?" Carlisle groaned.

Charlie was shocked to see all of them but led them quietly up the stairs. "May be I am over reacting she seems to have quieted now I was just worried…." He trailed off as Alice patted his arm smiling reassuringly. "Better safe then sorry.' Rose opened the door and stepped back at the smoke smell. "She brought stuff from home Tyson said he tried, no way to get that smell out but time and she would not replace the boxes." Charlie sighed. Bella was sleeping curled up tightly on the edge of the bed. "Bella." Rose spoke softly. They rounded the bed. "Oh God." Edward gasped her face was pale and swollen and her eyes even closed were rimmed red her tears had obviously not been easy. "Bella Love please." He murmured pulling her to him. Her tears started even before she opened her eyes. "Can't….I can't…. I need you…." She tried to curl up but he would not let her. "Bella honey wake up we are here." Alice said running a hand down her arm. Bella jerked up and all had to blink there tears back as her pain showed briefly on her face. She stiffened for a minute and turned into Edward her tears beginning again. Rose and Alice moved to either side. "Honey we are here for you. Breathe. We are here." Rose said as Bella clutched her hand. Emmett and Jasper were looking at the jewels Bella had been laying on as there eyes widened they showed them to the rest. "Holy shit." Emmett muttered. "Bella I think we need to talk if you wear these to bed." He said as she had calmed and was watching them. She smiled. "They were my mothers we found them at the house this weekend." Her voice was thick the tears close. Alice snagged a water cup from the bathroom. "What happened?" She asked as Bella held the cup. "With?" Bella asked avoiding. "Bella what happened to your father?" Jasper spoke softly with concern in his voice. Bella took a breath. "My father died when the house caught fire. Tyson got me out, the windows blew in cutting my back and leg. Daddy…" She was twisting her hands and swallowing hard she turned her head back into Edward effectively stopping the questions the rest had.

6


	6. Chapter 6

My world is enjoyable to play in but you have to be invited.

"What are you doing here?" She asked finally her composure a little better. "Charlie called dad he said you had been crying for a while." Alice stated. "So we came to be here for you." Bella sighed. "We had a memorial for my father, I heard his will and then I saw the house for the first time since that night." Edward held her tighter. "so enough for any one to break." Rose said brushing her hair back for the first time. Bella winced as she hit the gems. "Bella." Rose said shifting to look at her. "Shit that is hot." Emmett said his voice husky. Bella blushed a tomato red looking at her hands. Edward shifted her to see. "He is right." He said his voice thick. Oh God so fucking hot he thought shifting her so it was not clearly evident. "Bella I have to say I wish you would share your night apparel with Alice." Jasper finally said breaking the thick silence. It had his desired affect Bella giggled and tried to get up to cover her self. Edward held her tight. "I love it." He said close to her ear. Emmett just brought his hands up in a pleading gesture. "Hand me my computer it is in the box there and we will order some." She said as her face returned to a semi normal color. So for the next two hours they ordered the girls underwear and night clothes with Bella remaining on Edward's lap he growled the last time she had tried to move. When she had leaned back and did not advance to the next screen he looked down and was happy to see her asleep on his shoulder. Alice sighed. "She has been through so much and I do not think it is over yet." Moving the computer the rest set up sleeping bags as Edward leaned more comfortably against the head board still holding her he slept. When Charlie checked on them before he headed out at seven the next morning he thought she looked better less stressed.

The rest woke close to noon and Edward reached out but Bella was gone. He moved down stairs smelling cinnamon rolls and found her sitting on the couch starring at the television even if it was off. He hoped the rest stayed up there for just a bit. "Bella how are you?" He asked sitting next to her smiling as she took a sip of her drink. "I am fine thank you for asking sorry you had to come over last night." She said not looking at him her guarded expression back in place. "I rather enjoyed last night. I would not object to doing it again." He said turning to her. "Yeah fun night letting me blubber all over you." Her voice was hard. He sighed. "I am just happy you let me be there and that you trusted me enough to let me hold you." He watched her wince as his words but said no more. "That smells good what is it?" He asked after a beat. "Chi tea. Vanilla actually would you like some I can make more milk." He smiled as he took her cup and tasted it. It really was good. "Please show me how to make it." She smiled at him then. "Well you will have to beg me for it through they do not carry it here in Forks. That is what was in the other box Ty could not find it here so he shipped me some." She took another sip and then he took the cup frowning as he saw it was empty. "Come on I will make you some the cinnamon rolls should be about done too." She held out her hand for him but he did not let go as he stood up. "Bella I…." he watched her lick her lips as he moved closer her eyes seemed to flutter shut but just as his brushed hers both jumped hearing foot steps on the stairs. "Come I will make you tea." She said pulling away. Edward groaned inwardly at who ever broke that moment and almost growled at Emmett as he hit the bottom of the stairs. "Rolls I smell Cinnamon rolls." He boomed as he moved to the kitchen. By the time Emmett hit the kitchen her blushed had calmed and she was composed.

Bella moved through the next few weeks comfortably her smiled quick and easy but when no one was watching it fell and fell hard. Edward frowned as the third week started she had not been over much and had not spent the night at all. Bella was smiling as she moved into her fourth hour she had heard a rumor there was going to be a new student so all attention would be off her. Edward caught her eye as they moved to lunch. "We are going to the movies tonight want to come?" She shrugged. "I have to call Charlie." She said sitting as the rest joined them. "Bells we are going to the midnight movie you can come over and get dressed at our house." Alice said bouncing. "I just told Edward I have to check with Charlie." She said guarded. Alice frowned but nodded. The cafeteria went silent as Bella stiffened and looked up. The new student was there with the principal looking around. His eyes caught Bella's, she looked away but his remained on hers. Edward watched as his eyes darkened slightly before he turned back to listen. Bella was picking at her food a funny feeling in her stomach.

She sighed as she moved to the steps of the Cullen house as Charlie dropped her off. Everything seemed to be a chore lately. Breathing, smiling keeping the tears at bay, she smiled as Esme opened the door. "Hello my dears how are you? How is Charlie?" Bella took a breath and smiled. "Doing very well thank you. He has been busy but doing well. I will let him know you asked after him." Esme smiled as Bella moved upstairs. She knocked carefully on Rose's door. "Come in." Some one called. Alice squealed as Bella entered. Sitting through torture for over an hour Alice finally let her dress. The shirt was tight and showed her belly ring but the jacket would keep her warm, her jeans were very form fitting but not to tight. She smiled as she turned to Alice. "Thank you I look amazing." She hugged Rose as Emmett moved to the doorway. "Chick on chick action defiantly." He said groaning as they broke apart. Bella flushed all over, following the rest out and down to the cars. Edward stopped opening the door and starred holy cow. Get it together man. He chided himself. He welcomed Jasper's nudge to get him going as he shut the door for her. She stretched later that night as the movie played. "Is everything alright?" He asked moving her so she could lean against him. She made a nondescript noise but truth be told she felt like crap. Her stomach was rolling and she felt to hot and tight in her skin. Edward looked at her as the lights lit again. "Bella, Bella." She looked at him but he could see it in her face she was not well. "Jasper Bella is sick." He hissed as he snagged Jasper's arm. "Dad." He said looking at her. "I am fine." Bella said weakly trying to keep her dinner in.

She made it to the Cullen's wishing to just go home. "Dad." Edward shouted as they moved through the entryway. "Dad Bella is ill." He said a little softer as Carlisle moved into the room. Bella frowned. "I am fine a little tired that is all." She said swallowing hard as her mouth seemed to fill. Carlisle laid a hand on her forehead and frowned. "Bella." His tone was concerned. "How do you feel?" She swallowed hard once again. "I feel fine thank you." He nodded. "Well Charlie is working so you will be staying here this evening so we will watch you I am sure you are just tired." He turned looking at Esme who nodded. Bella tried not to cringe at the thought of staying she loved it there really but just wanted to be alone. She followed Esme to the spare room. "Please let me know if you need any thing." Esme said running a hand over Bella's head. Moving quickly she emptied her stomach of the meal that was offending it. Tears rolled as her throat burned acid tearing it up. When there was nothing left she tried to wipe the mess up and failing even at that she closed her eyes enjoying the cool tile under her face. Some one was shouting. Pain clanged in her head. Why would they not stop? Pain ran through her body as she was moved. She could not hold in the whimper. "Bella why did you not call for us." Esme asked as she ran a cool cloth over her head as some one laid her down. Bella groan and shifting from her fell out of bed and crawled back to the bathroom trying to shut the door. Alice blocked it. "No we are not leaving you." She held Bella's hair as she was ill again. Bella wanted to die her ribs, throat and head hurt. She was tired of being put back into bed, she knew she thought they were helping but she wanted to be alone. As the day wore on she heard them all leave. Once again falling out of bed she moved back to the bathroom and locked the door as she was ill again.

She woke to the sound of beeping. Why was her alarm going off? She moaned and rolled over to the noise. "Bella." Charlie's rough voice shocked her enough to open her eyes slightly. "Char…." She moaned. "Bella you are in the hospital. Carlisle admitted you a couple of days ago dehydration from the flu." He rubbed the scruff of his chin. "Sorry." She said as he handed her a cup of water she sipped it slowly but her stomach seemed to want more. "You have been here a day and a half, Carlisle called he found you locked in the bathroom vomiting blood. He was worried." Charlie seemed to start and stop as he spoke finally sitting hard. "May be this was not a good idea I have no idea how to handle a kid." He sounded defeated. "I will be sixteen soon." She croaked. "I know. I know not a kid in that sense but really I have no clue how to take care of you and Stephen called all pissed off wanting to make sure it was just the flu. He scares me." Charlie stopped. 'Bella I am sorry I have not been there." She sighed. "You have been great we just need time." She cringed rubbing her throat. "I worry about leaving you alone so much." He said moving to the window. "I am used to being alone. Dad was on location a lot. I am not a child Charlie I can spend the night alone as well. This is the middle of no where not Florida." Bella was forcing words out. Charlie turned. "Bells I know what happens when things happen to you. I was ordered to keep a closer I on you there is a ripple in the waters some one is looking for you." Bella sighed. "Tyson said something like that." Her voice cracked. "I will not be shoved away Tyson and Markus will fulfill there promise Daddy will not die in vain." Tears were running now. "I am beginning to like it here. Please Charlie." He nodded and turned back to the window.  
Jasper and Edward had there ear pressed to the door listening hearing the Chiefs and Bella's conversation at the talk of leaving Edward almost went in. Jasper gripped his wrist. Moving as it seemed to quiet they headed to the lobby. "What the hell man?" Jasper said looking as confused as Edward felt. "I heard the man in hot topic call her Mrs. Dwyer we should check it out." Edward frowned and pinched his nose. "She can not be bad but why are those other people looking for her?" "What did her father do?" Jasper asked looking towards the door. "Let's go see her and we will check tonight." Edward moved almost on auto pilot back to her room. Knocking they moved in finding the rest already sitting there. Bella smiled as she caught Edward's eye and her cheeks though pale took on a red tinge. "I am sorry." She whispered yet again. "Nonsense we are just upset you tried to lock us out. It scared us." Edward took her hand careful of the I.V. "We want to help." She looked down his words seemed to have a double meaning. "So I hear our patient is awake." Carlisle said moving into the room. "How are you feeling?" He said moving to her. She opened her mouth as he wiggled a tongue depressor at her. "Fine." She said as he threw it away. "Yeah you said that last time and look at what happened. You will stay here a day more then if it is all good we will send you home. Now that you are awake how about some sherbet for your throat." Her stomach rolled she looked away from him. "Ok that is a no how about some ice." She did not look back up but closed her eyes. "Alright every one out she needs some sleep." Carlisle said watching her closely. Edward was the last to leave slowly letting go of her hand looking like he did not want to go. Bella sighed as Charlie sat again but it was not long before she was asleep again.

When she woke she heard hushed argued voices. "I will not tell you again Swan." Markus was toe to toe with Charlie. "Stop it Markus." She said softly but he deflated immediately. "Charlie can not control the flu any more than you can so quit. Hello you sent me to this wet damp place how was I not supposed to get sick I had rain what three days in my life before, I am shocked it took this long." She coughed and Markus handed her a glass of water she sighed as it cooled her throat. "I am amazed you don't have it all the places you lurk, and lay off Carlisle too he does not need your crap." She reached for the phone on the bed side. "How do I get a line to call Uncle Stephen?" Markus swallowed hard but handed her his it was ringing as she put it to her ear. "Markus. How is she?" Stephen barked. "I am fine please relax." She said her tone soft. "I had the flu and Charlie and Carlisle could not have controlled it. Leave them alone." She waited as she heard Stephen take a breath and sit. "Cherry bug if something happened to you…. I promised your dad." He said emotion filling his voice as it usually did not. "I know I love you to but you can not control a virus. Like I told Markus you sent me to the wettest place in the world there is now moss in my lungs I think. I will be fine. As for the rumor…" She heard him growl. "That you can take care of, but daddy would not be happy knowing you are threatening my friend's parents because I got sick like ninety percent of my class and Charlie is doing his best I am sure you are aware how difficult his job is. He is fighting against those like you and does not have half the resources you have give him a break." She broke of coughing. "Lizzy. We could send you to France." Stephen said his voice cautious. "and ruin the chance I may have getting a boyfriend. No way." She cut him off. "Aunt Irene and I can go at the start of the summer though I need new clothes." He sighed. "Sixteen hundred in night wear and underwear was not enough? No one is seeing that are they?" She laughed. "No not yet." He spluttered choosing the wrong time to take a drink. She yawned and he heard it. "You need to rest." Stephen said. "I do love you and Irene would kill me if something happened to you." Bella sighed. "I love you too. I am fine relax just find out who hurt daddy." Her tears were close. She laid back handing Markus his phone. "Get better Cherry bug." He said watching her as he left the room. Charlie sat with a sigh. "Just tell him to stop it will gain his respect." She said her eyes closing. "Boyfriend hun?" He asked causing her to blush. She shrugged. "I do not know I seem to like him more than he likes me." Carlisle walked in. "Doubt that." He said partially under his breath as she blushed again. He added more antibiotic to her I.V. as she yawned and let herself drift thinking about a green eyed Adonis.

She was on the couch Saturday tired but better. She had been home now since Thursday and knew she needed to go to the store. Charlie had been called into Port Angeles and she was not sure what the rest were doing but knew they would not want to go shopping with her. She frowned as she finished brushing her wet hair and picked up the phone. "Hello." Edward had answered. Bella had mixed emotions she was excited but afraid as she said. "Hello." "Good morning Bella how are you feeling?" He sounded please to hear from her. "Much better. Thank you for asking Ummm. Is your mom there?" He blew out air. "No she is working did you need something?" He heard her twist the cord and knew she was chewing on her lip. "Bella what's wrong?" His voice was worried now. "I… I mean…" She sighed heavily. "I have no license and I have to go to the store. I was wondering if she had gone for the week. I will try…." "I will take you." He said cutting her off. "I will be there in fifteen minutes to get you." Not giving her a chance to argue he hung up. Edward did a happy dance in the kitchen thank God his mother was working. He was going to spend the day alone with Bella. Sure it was groceries but still time with her. He moved quickly putting his shoes on left a note and snagging his keys, breaking several speeding limits he turned down her street as he pulled up fifteen minutes later. "Hi." He said as she opened the door. "Thank you." He smiled but moved to open the door for her. "I am happy to do it." He said as he started the car and when she smiled at him her bottom lip between her teeth he had to mentally kick himself control Cullen you need some control.

She took the shopping cart and they moved into the produce section. "What is this?" He asked holding up asparagus. "Mini trees?" She giggled and he had to check to make sure his mouth was closed and he was not drooling. "No. How about I make the asparagus for you for supper tonight as payment for being stuck with me?" He smiled that crooked smile and nodded. Together they moved through the store as they relaxed Bella found she really had a good time. She was reaching for something in the freezer case and could not reach it when Edward reached over her pinning her to the case. He pulled it closer to her so she could take it. "Against the freezer Eddie." Emmett chuckled locating them. Edward groaned against her neck causing her to shiver as he pulled them both upright. "It is Edward Emmett what did you want?" He growled his arm still around Bella's waist. "You had a call and I wanted to talk to you about it." He said as he gave him a look. Edward groaned. "What she is psychotic. Why will see not leave me alone?" Bella looked confused as she set the chicken in the cart. "Eddie here has a stocker from our old school and she is visiting family near by and going to stop by." Emmett said his face pulled into a grimace. "I thought you were coming for dinner?" Bella said quietly unsure. Edward's face lit. "I am it will solve my problem I will not be home and will not have to see or deal with her." He snatched Bella about the waist spinning her as he hugged her. She leaned against him slightly dizzy when he set her down but he only smiled and tucked her in tighter as she tried to move.

He sat across from her as they finished supper. "You are a very good cook." He said as he laid his fork down. "Maria taught me she was the cook at home." He nodded. "Tell me about your life before." He said pulling her up and moving them to the couch. She frowned. "It was a normal life." She shrugged. "Bella we do not have a cook and body guards and grounds people." He said close to her neck. She sighed. "Daddy was a supplier for some influential people. He turned it in to a profitable business and on one of his trips to Fort Lauderdale he met mom. She was a waitress. They fell in love and had me. Mom did not make it so it was just him and me." She sighed as his hand slid under her shirt locating her belly ring. "I am not sure what you are looking for I went to St. Michael's and…." She arched into him as his lips found her neck. He wandered slowly to her mouth. She stiffened as his tongue swiped her bottom lip and groaned as her mouth parted allowing it in, as it slid slowly in locating hers and coaxing it out to play. Her second moan had him shivering as he pulled her to the left laying them down her legs straddling one of his. He moved back to her neck. "How did your father die love?" He asked moving down to her collar bone. She whimpered as he sucked on it. "Assassinated." She moaned as his hips ground against her. He pulled back in shock and she whined at the loss. "Oh God." He moaned as his mouth moved back following her neck down. "Safe love." He whispered as he blew on it. She shivered. "No." She gasped.

"Charlie." He growled minutes later hearing the cruiser. She whimpered as he slid her up holding out her hand she helped him up. Correcting her clothes she moved to the kitchen and began filling the sink. Edward brought a load to her and she had just handed him a plate to rinse as Charlie walked in. "Bells." "in here we are doing dishes do you need dinner." She called back. "Yeah would be great." They heard as his chair creaked. "You look flushed." He said as she handed him a plate. She smiled. "Hot dish water." She turned and headed back. Edward caught her at the door. "Hot water?" He kissed her under her ear. "Would you care to explain what we were doing?" She asked raising an eye brow. He shuttered and shook his head. "Dishes." He murmured into her neck as she shivered a new fire spreading through her. "Dam it." He swore as his phone rang. "What?" He growled. "Just thought I would let you know she is gone." Bella heard Alice's voice loud and clear through the phone. Edward smiled. "That is great I will be home in a while." He moved closer as he put his phone away groaning as he heard Charlie get up from his chair. "I will see you later Bells." He said kissing her carefully before he left.

Edward moved into Jasper's room hearing Emmett call him as he passed.  
"What?" He leaned against the door frame. "We have been doing some checking. Dwyer was a supplier all right and has several charges pending against him for gun trafficking. He supplied guns and ammunition to some heavy people and Markus has gotten off on two murder charges. He _is_ an enforcer for the mob. Uncle Stephen runs all of the in and out in south Florida." Jaspers voice rose as he spoke panic running through it. "She is a mob bosses God daughter for fuck sake." Edward moved in and sat next to him. "Ssshh man the girls will hear you. I asked discreetly about her dad and she said he was assonated and she was not safe." Edward frowned. "Discreetly?" Emmett asked his eyebrow raised. "We were aaahhhh ummm making out." Edward said flushing. Emmett roared with laughter. "Good way to get info Eddie distracts them." Edward pinched his nose and then ran his hand through his hair. "Stop I did not mean for it to go that far. What else does it say?" They went through as much info as they could learning very little more. What Edward did know is Bella was not safe and he wanted to make sure she would be. He was also shocked to learn she was only fifteen. He groaned and vowed to keep his hands off for now and to find out when she turned sixteen. How was he going to keep her safe? He looked at Emmett. "How do I keep her safe?" Emmett shrugged but he too looked worried. "We will all have to work with the drivers she has and keep them all safe. No one alone got it?" Jasper said gaining momentum as he paced. "The more in numbers the safer they will be." The rest nodded it was late in the evening as they left the room for there own Edward flopped on his bed. How do I keep her safe? Safe from what? From who? He thought as he drifted off.

Bella frowned as she moved through to her third period the new student was following her again. He seemed to get close when ever he could. She frowned at him as he sat. "Hello I am Jacob." He said finally his voice a little to close to her ear. She looked over for Emmett but he was not in the room yet. She turned back to Jacob. "Good for you." She said haughtily and looked down. "You are?" He started. "Not interested." She snapped. "But you…" "No thank you." She over road him. He smiled. "Cautious little Miss?" He asked as her eyes snapped up. Her hand connected sharply with his cheek causing her to cry out and him to chuckle. "Not a good idea Little Miss. Your Uncle will not be happy to hear of your violence." She slapped him again and spinning turned into Emmett it was hard to say who was shaking more, her with anger or him with anger and fear. "Bells?" His tone softened. "I am fine Emmett thank you." He heard her take a breath and shuttering once more before she sat in her chair her back straight and lip being worried between her teeth trying to not let the tears gathering to fall. When the bell rang she sprinted from the room. Emmett had trouble keeping up as she slammed through the doors. "No I want to talk to him now." He heard her snap. "Dam it." She hissed and hung up. He moved closer as she hit a new number and waited. "Bells." He said softly but she hunched her shoulders and shook her head. "Irene how could he. Here he promised." Her conversation suddenly was no longer in English Emmett curse his Spanish as he listened to the heated argument. Bella had hit the doors at a run how could he send some one here? She saw red when he could not come to the phone and did the one thing she knew would get him into trouble she called his wife. Emmett said her name over her shoulder he knew she was upset but she ignored him as her anger spilled onto Irene.

"No I do not want him here I do not care how close you think they are." Bella said her conversation turning to French. "Some one listening dear." Irene asked sighing. "Yes." Bella groaned. "Why is he here? Make him go away. Please." She almost begged. Irene waited as Bella rambled about cramping her style and how was she to get a boy friend with him hitting on her. "He hit you." Irene snapped. "No I hit him." Bella sighed. She heard several others moving behind her now. "He hit on me and I smacked him." Irene laughed outright. "Stephen will not be happy about that. Please I will have him back off but he is staying." She took a breath and sounded like a drink. "Victoria is causing troubles here with Stephen pulling your fathers account and having fraud charges brought on her. We think she is in with who ever started this or at least has information." Bella sucked air in and her knees buckled as, Edwards hands wrapped around her waist pulling her close as she listened. "Tyson is talking to Charlie and Carlisle now he is waiting at the house to talk to you. If our actions cause this person to move I need you safe and your friends safe as well so putting Jacob there was our only option although he was not to let you know he was there. He was to possibly become a friend but at least be in the background." Irene huffed out air. "Fine but he has to back off." Bella said reluctantly. "I will see to it. I love you." Irene said as she said good buy. "Love you too." Bella said hanging up the phone.

"Remove your hands.' Jacob growled as Bella hung up. "Go away." Bella whimpered as she turned into Edward clutching him a little tighter. "Little Miss. I have…." Bella held up a hand. "Has not been discussed yet so stop. Edward can we go to your house please." She asked finally looking up at him. "Are you alright?" He looked at her frowning but Bella nodded. They moved to the car, Jacob followed silently. "No it has not been discussed go away." Bella said again Jacob frowned as he continued on. "Charlie and Carlisle are waiting at the house." He finally said. "Tyson has come up." He shut Bella's door. "I will be right behind you." He turned and moved to his bike. They moved solemnly into the house. Tyson held her a moment to long when they hugged. "The adults have been informed of the situation so I am here to tell you youngsters what is going on. Bella refuses to leave and I have to protect her." As Tyson went through hitting the high points of the situation Edward pulled her closer and closer until she was on his lap. "So some idiot is out there and he wants to kill Bella because of her father's money?" Alice finally said factually. Tyson blinked but nodded. "So what are you waiting for?" Rose asked standing. "We are not sure who is involved." He said defeated. "Taking out Phil was a huge, huge course of action and it affected several other people who wish for his head on a platter. It will not be much longer the announcement Bella…" "Thank you Tyson." Bella snapped. He nodded. "Things have moved fast since the memorial and keeping Bella safe is our first priority."

8


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but my thoughts

Bella moved to the sliding glass door as she looked out she felt more than heard Edward moved to her. "Bella what happened to change things?" She sighed and shook her head. "Change is constant." She whispered. He snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "Very profound but it did not answer my question." She nodded and turned into him as he wrapped his arms around her again laying her head on his chest. "Let's go swimming." Alice interrupted there talk. "We are not going back to class and it is actually sunny." She was almost bouncing on the couch with the idea. Esme nodded. "Sounds like a good idea you could all stand to relax." She said. "I will make supper you will all be hungry." She moved into the kitchen. Tyson watched Bella move to the stairs. "Cherry bug I need a minute." He moved with Jacob to the dinning room. "Jacob is staying he will be close until….." She frowned and shook her head. "No it is not a good idea." "I did not ask you." Tyson said firmly but not harshly. "It is not one I am willing to discuss. He will be there so get used to it." Bella's lips thinned to a thin line and she turned ignoring them both headed upstairs. "Bella." Rose said from Alice's door way. "I am sorry I did not mean to involve you all in this." Bella looked at her feet. Rose tilted her chin back up. "Nonsense. I am all for the adventure but you do know Jacob is pissing Edward off he is seriously jealous." Bella blinked as she looked at her. "Why?" Slipped out before she could process she had even said it. "He likes you silly." Alice smiled as she entered from the bathroom. Bella shook her head but Rose nodded. "Now I have the perfect suit." She pulled Bella in and changed her. As she moved down the stairs all the boys stopped and Edward could not stop the gasp of. "Dam." That slipped from his mouth. Jacob was all but drooling. "Jacob." Tyson hissed, Jacob looked down and his ears tinged pink. "Sir." He said swallowing hard. Bella blushed Rose had dressed her in a black and red suit that matched her cherry belly ring showing of more than she normally would but Rose would not let her change. Following Alice she moved to the pool. It was not long before the boys had pulled them all in the pool Edward could not stop himself as he pulled her under running his hands down her sides. When she came up and caught her breath he was hovering over her on the edge of the pool she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down starting the kiss slow as he slid closer pinning her flush against the wall she arched into him as Tyson's shadow fell across them. "Isabella." His tone was one that she knew not to mess with. Sighing she unwrapped her legs from Edward's waist and climbed out of the pool. "I am heading out. Jacob is here and will stay with you at Charlie's. Behave." He looked at her but she just nodded.

The nightmare was disjointed and violent as she moved from place to place faces swimming in and out of view. She could hear the storm raging out side and shook and whimpered with each lightning strike. Panic bubbled and boiled in her as shrieks escaped from her as she fought against each scenario. Jacob was trying to hold her but she flailed and tried to move away. When the rain started Charlie had called Carlisle he was on his way over to give her a shot. Charlie felt horrible about sedating her but they could not bring her out of it and with the storm coming he was not sure how she would react. Jacob had her by the waist and was trying to hold her arms but when she gagged it was all he could do to hold the bowl as she tried to move from him. Carlisle moved in and was shocked he could tell she was not awake but the panic was there when the thunder rolled overhead she shrieked and gagged again. This poor thing she had been through so much he waited as the sedative took effect. She murmured Edwards name as her body stopped fighting and she lay limp on Jacob's lap. "Is that normal?" He asked looking at Charlie. "No and yes. She has had nightmares like that but the storm has never been a part of it like tonight, she does not do well with them either. Thank you Carlisle I am sorry to call you out on a night like tonight." Carlisle only nodded and patted Charlie's shoulder.

When she woke in the morning she had a horrible headache. She entered the building carefully as Jacob followed behind her. Edward frowned at how comfortable they looked but when she leaned into him laying her head on his chest he swelled with pride. "Are you alright?" He whispered she made a noise as she leaned up. "Headache." He was so close his lips right there she shifted a step, so close she could feel his breath ghost across her lips as she needed more. She took a breath as he leaned a fraction both moaning slightly as there lips connected. The world dissolved there was no one else in the hall way but them. He hands moved involuntarily to his hair tugging him closer. He brushed his tongue a crossed hers as she pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Enough of the PDA." Emmett shouted jerking on Edward. Bella blushed as she looked at the floor. Alice was about to burst but Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Sorry." Bella murmured. She turned and saw him he was out the window. "James." She hissed and stiffened. Jacob tensed and moved closer. "There see him." Jacob shook his head. "He is in the lot by that red…." "Dam it." Jacob hissed moving away from Bella taking out his phone he moved out a side door. The bell rang and together they headed to class. Jacob moved in about fifteen minute's late apoligiesing. He would not meet Bella's eye though.

Bella waited with lemonade at lunch she was shaking it as the rest sat. "Bella what is that you put in there?" Jasper asked watching her. "This is a Kool-Aid packet. My father used to do it I guess it was a habit I picked up. He said it needed more flavor I like to add raspberry or strawberry to it." Jasper smiled her body had relaxed as she spoke and her eyes went from a dull distant blue to sharp clear and focused. "What is your favorite food?" He asked trying to pull her back to the here and now and not to the what if and may be. She sighed as she thought. "Uuummm Pizza from Sam's Uncle's on twelfth they have the best and Crepes from La Bonnet in Paris and Fries from Martin's on sixth not the one down town they are soggy." Edward laughed out right as she finished. "So you have to go all over the world to eat?" She laughed with him. "No he asked my favorites." "How many times have you been to France?" Rose asked seeing what Jasper was doing Bella's color was looking better. "Twice but Irene said we could go after school broke. She is itching to meet you. We will stay at their villa and do some serious shopping." She looked at Alice who looked about to faint. "Really?" She gasped out. Bella nodded. "I think we should also look for new shoes in Italy I have no boots for winter." Bella took a drink. "Stephen asked about you." She said slightly softer to Edward. He swallowed hard as he paled. "No he wanted to know if you were a good person that is all. He suggested you guys come to and he will entertain you while we shop." Emmett swallowed hard at that. "Bella is that a good idea?" He almost squeaked. Bella giggled. "Of course Uncle Stephen is a teddy bear." Emmett snorted. "Right he is a mob boss and a teddy bear." Bella leaned over and whispered in his ear. Emmett looked surprised but Bella nodded. The bell rang and they headed to class Emmett a little more confident. "What did you say to him?" Edward asked before he left her. "Stephen is afraid of spiders screams like a girl, even the teeny tiny ones." She kissed his cheek and headed into class Jacob on her heals.

Edward was taking her home two days later and noticed a car parked on her street but dismissed it. She moved from the car slowly. "Charlie is working late want to come in?" She seemed nervous he watched her blush spread. "Sure." He leapt from the car and followed her into the house. He had never been happier nor more afraid that he did that. They shut the door as men moved into the door ways A blonde moving from the kitchen smiled. "Isabella." Bella jerked back against Edward. "James." She hissed as if his name was dirty. "Come now sweetheart none of that." He ran a hand down her cheek, neck, and waist. "I came to see you and this is the reception I get." He grabbed her chin jerking it up. Brushing his lips a crossed her she tried to jerk back as Edward grabbed her pulling her to him. The men took a step towards them. "Enough it is time to go." James growled snagging Bella's arm. Shoving her towards the door she moved out as Jacob moved up. "James." He growled. "None of that Black I will be taking what I came for and you will be staying here." He nodded and a gun moved under Jacob's chin, the man smiled as he hissed. "Told you we would meet again Black." Jacob's eyes hardened. Edward moved closer to Bella. "No the toy stays here I plan to have some fun we do not need an audience." James said as Edward was jerked back and Bella pushed forward. No one had seen the injector until he pulled it back from her arm. "I always hated dramatics." James said as Bella swayed and finally collapsed against him. Edward growled and the man hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. Edward crumpled the gash not bad but blood poured freely. Jacob jerked but the man had him tight. "No Black I warned you." He moved to fire but Jacob moved left and it missed striking a tree Jacob brought his fist up and broke the man's nose. James pulled away with Bella as the other three fought with Jacob when he woke it was to Charlie shaking him. "Where is she?" He shouted. "James." Jacob managed to hiss before his world shifted and he willed the blackness to claim him.

Edward was sitting up in the hospital bed waiting for the pain pills his father had given him to kick in his head hurt like hell. His mother and brothers and sisters watched him carefully. The door opened and a large man walked in. "Now what?" Edward growled his head in his hand. "My name is Stephen Afanasi I was told you were injured when my God daughter was taken." Edward's head shot up and it took a minute for his world to focus he swallowed visibly. "Yes sir." He shook as Emmett moved to his side. "I tried…" Stephen raised a hand. "I came to see if you were alright." Edward nodded and winced. "Few stitches. I am fine have you found Bella yet?" His eyes showed Stephen the pain he was feeling. "No but it will be soon." He patted Edward's shoulder before moving to the door. "Isabella has told me she wishes to remain in Forks instead of coming home I have to thank you all for making her welcome." "Thank us by finding her." Alice said through her tears. Stephen nodded and moved out the door. "Shit." Jasper groaned expressing the thoughts of the rest fairly accurately. Edward laid his head back. "Find her." They heard him mutter as his eyes drifted shut.

Stephen moved to Jacob's room. He was arguing with Carlisle as he tried to dress. "You do not understand doc it is not an option." He stopped as Stephen walked in. "Sir." He stood stiff as his ribs pulled. "Back in that bed Jacob. I saw the tape you should not be up. "Tape?" Jacob gasped. "Of course you think we would not have her watched for goodness sakes please tell me you are not that stupid." Jacob only nodded. "Doctor Cullen." The man turned to Carlisle. "Stephen Afanasi I am Bella's God father." "Carlisle Cullen. Doctor and friends parent." He said shaking his hand. "I owe you an apology I have been informed Markus was rather abrupt a few weeks ago.' Carlisle frowned not sure what he meant. "Lizzy is prone to panic attacks she was lost during a tropical storm in a warehouse and…. I am afraid we are all a little protective of her." Carlisle nodded remembering how Markus had shown up demanded a sedative and that Carlisle go with him now. He would have done it willingly and was shocked at the man's manor he seemed almost frantic to get him where she was. "Markus was there when the child was found…." Stephen again stopped and shook his head. "It is as if she is there daughter too. They have seen her grow up." Carlisle nodded. "I would have gone willingly if he had said what it was for Bella has become part of my family as well. I know my family and wife are as worried as I am about her. Have you heard anything?" Stephen shook his head this time. "My wife is going to be joining me…" He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "I do not wish to bring my sister in law would it be possible for her to remain with your wife and family it would comfort her." Stephen looked uncomfortable as if he hated asking. "Not a problem Esme and her, I am sure will get along great and I am sure Esme could use the comfort as well." Stephen relaxed visibly. "Thank god that cyka can make the easiest thing difficult." "My mother in law is gone thank God but she was a witch." Carlisle whispered to him Stephen smiled then straightening moved to the door. "You will be kept well informed." Meeting Charlie out side the door he moved to set up a base for information.

Irene was visibly distraught as Stephen led her into the Cullen house later that evening. "Ms. Esme this is my wife Irene." Esme smiled and opened her arms Irene collapsed into them, Esme led her away slowly and Stephen heard his wife speaking. "Never have children…..Bells mine….If she is harmed…" He sighed as her tears consumed her. "Our business is a tough one and the lack of little shoes in our house is tough on her." He spoke slowly his accent thick and heavy. Carlisle laid a hand on his arm. "Our have all been adopted Esme could not handle a little one after we lost Ethan…" He cleared his throat. Stephen clasped his hand. "We are checking several places in Port Angeles I will contact you." With his leave the house seemed to sigh in relief. There was no doubt the power this man held or the consequences that went along with defying him.

4


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing but the thoughts I play with

Bella blinked pain in her wrist alerting her to the fact she was laying on it. She rolled over frowning at the stiff scratchy sheets. "Well Lizzy good morning." She heard the voice but could not wrap her mind around why James would be in her room or why her sheets sucked. "Come now time to get up." He said more forcefully. She groaned and blinked her eyes open. "Go away. Where is Ty?" She rubbed her eyes. James laughed as he sat next to her on the bed. "Now love there is no one here but us." He ran a finger down her arm. She jerked it away. "Get out." She said forcefully as her mind engaged and she remembered where she was and how she got here. Standing she moved to the door. "I would not do that I can promise you the guards will not be as accommodating as I am." She frowned but moved away from it knowing how he made her feel the thought of guards terrified her.

"What do you want James?" She snapped. "I want the numbers for the Caiman island accounts." Victoria said silkily as she moved into the room. Bella frowned. "I don't have them…." She was confused. "Yes you do now dear I know your father gave them to you for your birthday." Victoria advanced on her. Bella stopped backing up when she hit the wall. "No daddy never…." Her words were cut off as Victoria's hand connected with her face. The force sent her to her knees as tears filled her eyes and spilled over. "Do not lie to me young lady." Victoria advanced again. "I want those numbers." Her hand connected again. Bella whimpered as she curled up. Victoria smirked at James as she moved to the door. "You have a half an hour before I come back you had better have the right numbers." Victoria dug her nails into James arm as she pulled him from the room after her.

"What in the hell was that?" James growled. Victoria raised an eyebrow. "You said I could have her." He hissed as he shoved her into her room. "I need those numbers we have some serious debts and if they are not taken care of we will be." She shot back. "Or have you forgotten? If you break her then she will tell us nothing." Victoria stepped closer nose to nose with him. "Don't touch her until I say." She growled once again digging her nails into his wrist. "I started this I am going to finish it. Dwyer was only the start we need his codes and money she is the key." Victoria let him go and he winced at the blood trickling down from the four small ovals. "Right but what do we do with her?" James covered the blood. "For now leave her she can stay in that room for a day or two when she is hungry we will go back in and see if we can persuade her again." Victoria chuckled. "Spoiled brat will be crying by night fall."

Bella was crying but not from hunger she had gotten up and noticing the a joining bath cleaned up dressed in the sweats in there even if they were a little big. She frowned at her self in the mirror as she checked out the bruise blooming over her cheek from Victoria. Fearing what would happen if she did leave she remained in the room with the door shut watching the clock, pacing, looking for a way out, laying listless and day dreaming about what her friends were doing as well as praying that Edward was alright and as night fell James peaked his head back in. "Thought I would update you your little boyfriend died of blood loss." Smirking he shut the door with a snap. Bella's world collapsed when she woke late in the night she was not surprised to find her pillow wet and the tears still falling. This was all her fault she had gotten Edward killed. She welcomed the blackness that engulfed her as she sobbed having trouble catching her breath.

Victoria walked in early the next morning and watched her for a minute enjoying the pale completion and red puffy eyes and nose she had heard her sobbing violently after James had left and she had to admit it was a nice ploy. "Get up." She snapped slapping Bella on her other cheek. Bella screeched as she jumped up her eyes partially matted and blood shot. "I want the numbers." She smiled. Bella blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know them." She mumbled half asleep. "Really that is not what your father said." Victoria snapped the smile falling and falling fast. "Daddy gave me the computer for my birthday as well as the credit cards." Bella blinked up at her as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Where is the computer?" Victoria growled. Bella shrugged. "Melted. It was in the house." "God dam it." Victoria hissed as she slammed the door open then stomped out slamming it shut. Bella whimpered her emotional wound still to fresh to painful. Moving to the shower she let the water wash over her trying to stop the tears finally giving up she dressed in the almost dry clothes from the day before and curled back up on the bed. James moved in with food but other than drinking the orange juice she left it and flipping her pillow over so it would be dry hugged it to her and let the last few silent tears fall.

James moved back in and was rubbing a hand over her shoulder and back as she woke late in the day. She jerked up she had been dreaming about Edward and had hoped, all of it was dashed as she opened her eyes to see him. "Don't touch me." She hissed her voice cracking. "Now my little one Victoria said I could have you as you were worthless to us now." Bella blinked at him her mind not moving fast enough. He descended as she tried to back up snagging her hair pulling her head roughly to him his lips smashing into hers knocking her lips had against her teeth blood oozing from the pinpoints that broke open. "No." She shoved hard at him whimpering as he still had her hair. He jerked her back as her fist connected with his leg and arm he chuckled but when she connected with his most sensitive of parts he gasped and released her hair momentarily. She shoved back hard as he struck out slamming the back of his hand to her face the pain blinding and the blood now pouring from her nose making her weak and causing spots to dance in front of her eyes. She half stumbled half crawled to the bathroom slamming the door shut she locked it as the pain rolled over her and she let the darkness claim her. "Daddy." She whimpered as her body went limp. "You idiot." Victoria hissed as she moved in seeing the blood trail to the bathroom. "I said don't hurt her." She kicked at his side as he rolled on the floor moaning in pain.

Stephen listened as the rest of the officers and guards quieted. "Yes." He said shutting the phone. "Come." He moved and his men followed. "Wait. Stephen, wait." Charlie hissed as he moved after him. The guards moved back wards no one questioned Stephen's authority. "What do you know?" Charlie's face showed his panic. "I will take care of it." Stephen said. "No not your way please I can not allow that." "I said I will take care of my God daughter. I will take care of this." Charlie sighed. "Please." Stephen shook his head. "Come if you must leave the rest of the men behind stay with Tyson." Charlie nodded and followed him out. Carlisle moved forward. "You might need a doctor." He said simply and Stephen just nodded. The rest watched as the black cars rolled away fearing and hoping they would be in time. Irene clutched Esme's hand as Alice and Rose clutched each other. "Bella will be fine." Emmett said under his breath as Edward leaned his head on the window.

Stephen watched his men knew what they were doing and most knew how much she meant to him. They would make this right. "We are ready sir." Markus said from his left side. "The house is surrounded and we are current on every ones position." Stephen nodded. "Lead us." He said softly removing a gun from his back. Charlie nodded cocking his. He looked back at Carlisle and nodded. Carlisle nodded back. The men moved forward. Markus took out the first guard by the kitchen door with a clean shot that was where there good fortune ended. Tyson moved in through the living room sliding glass door and the room next to it exploded. Glass blew inward rocking the house as heat washed outward. Carlisle gasped as the ground shook.

Bella had woken but could not open her right eye finally dragging herself to the vanity she winced at the girl that faced her in the mirror. She was bloody and bruised Bella sighed as she lifted her hair and it stayed connected more coming up than just the strands she held. Groaning she stepped into the shower. She had just stepped out when the house shook. "What the hell?" She muttered throwing sweats on. She combed through her hair putting it up in a messy bun when she heard the shots ring through the house. Tyson jerked to the left slamming into Charlie as the house blew apart. "Dam it." One of them cursed. Charlie stumbled forward somehow keeping Tyson up on his feet to. "Stay down they will move from the direction of the blast." Charlie hissed. Tyson nodded. Sure enough the shots rang out just above where they were standing. Both fired back blindly cheering when some one cried out. Markus moved taking the front door down as he moved through it the explosion there shot him back fifty feet, as his head hit and bounced several times on the pavement Carlisle shouted for the others standing back to get him carefully and bring him over. He frowned at the lack of response he received from the man. Swearing violently he stabilized his neck and moved him to the back of one of the cars. "Wait we will see if there are any more casualties before we send him." His voice low held pain as he spoke.

Bella's door flew open and James stumbled in. "Come on you will be my ticket out of here." He snagged her arm wrapping his other arm around her neck as he pulled her towards the door. She whimpered as he tugged on her almost lifting her off the floor as he was taller than her. "Stop." She almost passed out as he began moving her down the hall the scene so like the one several months ago. Her body reacted in panic as she smelt the smoke. "Daddy." She screamed her throat aching in pain as she sucked in smoke. "Shut up." He tightened his grip as he checked around the corner. No one was there or so he thought as he moved forward. "Daddy." She screamed again her mind blurring the now and then. Charlie growled as he heard her scream. "Keep your head." He hissed to Tyson who had started to move forward. "But I have…." "To get your self shot." Charlie growled interrupting him trying not to cough.

Tyson moved forward crawling on the ground now as he could not see for all the smoke. Charlie was behind him he felt him snag a shoe every now and then. "Shut up dam it." James hissed at Bella and she whimpered and stumbled. Bella couldn't go on her lungs felt like they were going to explode. He tightened his hold on her neck flexing his fingers slowly as he leaned forward looking farther into the room. He could not see for all the smoke and flames that were now moving from the front and back of the house. He heard shots ring out and swore he heard Victoria scream from some where else in the house. The men had moved in after getting Markus out and located Victoria on the second floor she spun as they moved through the door taking one of them out with a shot to the upper leg and his friend had taken her out with a shot to the left shoulder. "No sign sir." One of them said speaking into his phone. "I will bring the lady out for you to speak with." At that Victoria passed out.

"I can hear you." James growled choking on smoke. "Then stand still so we have a clear shot." Charlie spoke slowly as Tyson moved to the left. "Go ahead you will hit her first." He tightened his hand again as Bella coughed and groaned. Fire seamed to be flowing down her throat burning her lungs. Tyson moved forward as he listened for more than the crackling of the fire around him he had to move fast it was too dangerous for her to be in here. "Cherry bug." He spoke slightly louder than normal. "Ty." She whimpered and lunged forward. What neither of them had expected was James pressing the gun to her side and growling. "Do that again and you will regret it." Bella did not care she had lost all that she loved. Her father, Edward, soon her life what did it matter she lunged again and shrieked in pain as she felt fire in her side before she heard the sound of the shot. "Bella, Cherry bug." James herd both men one on each side moving forward dropping Bella he fired blind it was enough Tyson and Charlie fired at the same time both aiming for where they saw the flash moments before. James grunted as both bullets slammed into his stomach and shoved him backwards. He lay stunned as his body seemed to cool and when he saw a face above him he tried to speak but blood blossomed out his words gurgling in the back of his throat. Tyson fired once more before moving to Bella.

Charlie had gotten to her pulling her limp body into his lap. She had been hit in the side contact it looked and needed help fast. Tyson moved back to them and grunting picked her up. "Come on bug." He murmured into her hair as Charlie took his arm and helped guide him back towards the hole in the wall. Stephen was growling as he interrogated a semi concusses Victoria. "What did you want her for?" He said this time very calmly. "Numbers to the Caiman accounts." She gasped as he pushed slowly on her wound. "She never had them you stupid cyka. Do you honestly thing Phil would give her those at this age." He chuckled. "You had better hope she is unharmed." He growled this time and she paled even more than she had before. "Stephen we have to hurry she has been hit." Tyson gasped coughing as he carried her across the lawn reaching Stephen he dropped to his knees but did not drop Bella. "Who." Stephen hissed. Tyson did not blink. "James." Charlie nodded behind him. Stephen did not look behind him just pulled his gun from his back holster and fired. Victoria fell. "Put her back in the house. These men need a hospital." He climbed in the car with Markus and Carlisle taking her into his lap as Charlie and Tyson climbed in behind him.

Carlisle was trying to see the damage. Stephen grunted and tightened his hold. "I have to look to fix this." Carlisle's voice held no challenge only honesty. "She will need x-rays but she may have nicked her kidney. Put pressure here." He held Stephen's hand tight. The hospital was understaffed and when Carlisle took over Bella's case there was no one to argue. Bringing in several men with smoke damage tended to over work the staff. He moved to scrub up and Stephen stopped him. "She will live and have a small scar." He said his tone hard. "You have heard about the other doctor." Carlisle nodded at him. Fear ran down his spin this was not the man he had bonded with a couple of days ago about in laws this was a mob boss protecting his own. Carlisle had no doubt he would have him and Charlie taken care of if Bella did not make it. The was a man with a mask standing at the door moving in and out with updates every fifteen minutes. Carlisle had never been happier than when he sewed the last stitch and was confident she was going to be fine. The bullet was not in as far as he though and the nick was just that a tiny nick. He stepped out as Charlie and Stephen stood. "She will be fine and should be awake in about an hour." Stephen nodded and waited for his men to move out of the room and stand guard before he slumped in his seat. Carlisle moved to his side. "She will have a tiny scar." He said softly a hint of laughter in his voice. Stephen looked up a twinkle in his eye Carlisle did not hold a grudge and for that he was thankful.

Stephen pulled out his phone. "Irene my love we have her she is at Port Angles general." Carlisle heard the screams through the phone of his family. "We will be waiting." Stephen said pulling Carlisle back to the situation at hand; his mind had wandered over some other things he had seen this evening. "They will be bringing clothes." Stephen said running a hand over his face. "I can face my wife this evening. There have been a couple I could not for fear of letting her see the fear in me." He spoke softly his voice not caring. Charlie nodded knowing what he meant. Carlisle nodded but could not say he had to hide fear from Esme for that he was thankful.

Esme tightened in fear as the phone rang. "Irene my love we have her she is at Port Angles general." She heard as did the rest and it took a moment for the cheer to quiet and Irene to get more information from her husband. Carlisle had not called he must had had to deal with the casualties. She hoped there were not many and they were not hurt bad. She looked over and Edward who had cheered with the rest now looked as if he was going to pass out. He had not slept since she went missing and he needed it his body was fighting to heal itself. Emmett saw it at the same time she did Edward's eyes rolled and he swayed. "Come on bro you can sleep in the car." Emmett caught him as his limbs gave out and he slumped forward. "Bella." He whispered as he let Emmett throw him over his shoulder and carry him out. He did not move in the hour and half car ride to the hospital. Jasper had to take one arm and Emmett the other to lead the bleary eyed boy down the hall. It was a good thing they were holding him as his legs gave out as he saw her. She was bruised and swollen with tubes running in and out. "Bella." He gasped stumbling to her. With out thought he moved forward climbing into bed with her. In two breaths she had turned her head into his chest and he was asleep. "I will need to talk to that boy." Stephen said sharply following his wife in. "No you will not he fought for her we could not ask for better." Irene said sharply. Stephen nodded reproachful. "Yes darling." He whispered wrapping his arms around her holding her close. "She will be fine." He said a he wiped her tears away. "Just fine."

Bella tried to wrinkle her nose at the smell, what was that smell? Her mind was sluggish and God her throat hurt she tried to curl up and roll to her side but a hand tightened around her waist. She whimpered as some one else touched her head. "Isabella honey you are going to be alright but I need you to stay on your back for now. Edward seems to have quiet a hold on you and you have stitches in your side I do not want you to pull them out." Carlisle was speaking to her on her left side. "She awake?" Stephen asked moving in the room. "Not yet but moving around a bit so soon I hope." Carlisle said checking her pulse and writing it down. "Markus is fine neck in a brace and concussion but will have no lasting damage. Tyson and Charlie are being treated for smoke inhalation and Simon has a gun shot to his upper leg. The house burned to the ground several inside I am told." Stephen said watching Carlisle. "I am sorry it had to come to that but I am not going to fret on it." Stephen nodded there would be no trouble from Carlisle and Charlie. He moved to the door. "The women are going to go rest with the children I am going to shower I will be back and you can join your wife." Carlisle smiled. "I have been drafted here for the night I will not be leaving." Stephen nodded and headed out pleased as he took out his phone sending one message that would ripple the child would have visitors soon.

Before dawn the first wave of flowers were delivered and when Edward woke close to nine his mother and Irene were signing for the second wave that now was starting to cover the floor. "People will arrive when she has a chance to wake." Irene said softly watching Bella's heartbeat flow evenly on the monitor. "Not too many?" Esme's tone held concern. "Oh tons but there visits will be brief and then the rest of the gifts will arrive, we will need a truck." She said signing a new florist slip distractedly. As she spoke a man out side moved forward and she signed another pad. "Truck about four men and tighten security on her." She said as she wrote. "Paul if you think of anything else please add it." Paul nodded and moved forward his hands moving over the electronic pad. Edward sat up running a hand over her swollen face. "Bella love time to wake up." She made a nondescript noise but half smiled. "Dream…. Love you….. Edward….." She sighed and tried to draw her legs up. Pain washed over her features. "Bella wait." He groaned as she whimpered in pain. "No James…No can't be dead…..No….." Her voice cracked. "Not dead love please open your eyes." He whispered. She sighed and turned her face into it but slept on.

6


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for playing with the thoughts in my head I hope you enjoyed and it was not to painful for you

Bella hurt more than she could imagine her heart was broke as was her body she knew she was still in hell when the steady beeping spooked as she rolled to her side. Hand touched her gently pushing her onto her back. "Edward." She whimpered as she tried to roll the other way. "What love?" She heard his voice sing through the haze of pain. "Gone." She gasped as emotions spiked her heart beat again. God why could she just not die. "Nope he is on your left." She heard the tinkling laughter that followed Alice's voice. It sounded so warm and comforting she wanted to smile but Edward was not there how could she be happy? "Bella time to wake up love." She sighed she could hear his voice perfectly. "You need to eat mom cooked muffins." He spoke again. Slowly her heavy eye lids fluttered. "She waking up yet?" Emmett's booming voice shot through her head like a spike. "There is a ton of people in dark glasses and suits waiting to call in more important people it is kind of scary out there." He boomed again pointing towards the waiting room. "Come on Cherry bug open your eyes." Edward breath ghosted across her neck as she fought to open her eyes. "Edward." She gasped as they landed on him even blurry and unfocused he was gorgeous. "Good morning love." He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Should be good afternoon." Rose snorted beside Emmett. "He is right it is scary out there." She smiled as she took Bella's hand. "James said….dead…" Bella coughed and groaned at the same time. "Nope he is though." Emmett chuckled. Bella sighed as her eyes drifted shut but when Edward moved and the bed shifted her face paled and her eyes flew back open panic shining in them. "Not leaving love just getting comfortable." He ran a hand down her face. She sighed and her eyes drifted shut again.

Carlisle moved in about an hour later and smiled as she opened her eyes. "I have several men out there waiting to make sure you are alright." She smiled. "Tell Stephen to relax." She coughed groaning. "Yeah I will let you do that I am still worried he will make me disappear." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "Tell them I am fine to go home." He readjusted the oxygen she was tugging at. "Right. Leave that alone I am worried about your lungs. You have smoke inhalation and this being the second time in as many months we are going to play it over cautious." He moved the tube from her hand. "Leave it." He growled slightly. She half chuckled half coughed. "Have to be scarier than that." He nodded but knew she was right. "Cherry bug." Tyson shouted from the door causing several men to move in behind him. "Ty." She smiled warmly. "Thank God. What do you need? What can I get you?" He coughed. "Rest go home get better." She said coughing too. The men moved as one at her half hearted scolding there phones being pulled out. Emmett watched in awe. This little tiny thing had more power in her gasp than any one he ever knew. "Cool." He muttered. "Rest Bells I think you will have visitors soon." Tyson said hugging her carefully. She nodded but when Edward moved again her eyes flew to his. "I should be over here while you rest." He said softly. She shook her head. "No here I thought you were gone I need you." She choked out softly. He climbed in and together they slept.

"Bella careful your stitches." Alice chided again as she helped Bella wash the next morning. "There fine tink relax." She coughed again or Alice you have yelled at her about her calling her tink. "Careful." Jasper said as Alice backed into him Bella shuffling her hands on Alice's shoulders. He moved around her and picked Bella up. "Edward is on his way he went to the hotel and showered. Stephen has us set up at the Marriot near by." She sighed as he set her down letting the pain wash through her and settle down. Sure enough not ten minutes later Edward moved in. "How are you today." She smiled at him. "Better." She said as he kissed her forehead. "Think you can break me out of here?" He smiled but shook his head. "No I am scared of the men out there." He whispered as she smiled curling in closer to him. "Little Miss you ready?" One of the men asked after knocking on the door. She nodded.

The men moved in each one happy to see her on her way to recovery and with a smile on her face. When Maria moved in Bella let the tears she had been holding back fall. "It is alright my child you fought better than any one could have asked." She whispered confusing Edward but he rubbed her back as she held the elderly lady. As her sobs quieted she sat back. "So who is this man?" Maria asked a glint in her eye. "You know all about him." Bella said smirking. "I know but I want to hear about young love from some one who is experiencing it." Maria ran a hand over her head. "You will be fine my little one. Send me an invite to the wedding." She kissed her forehead as Bella's face flamed. Edward coughed lightly as she left. "Wow." He said as Bella tucked her head into his shoulder. "Just wait the gifts will arrive soon."

How right she was. Emmett was bouncing at the set of car keys that had just fallen from the box. Rose snatched them from his hand as he made to close his fingers around it. "A vanquish holy shit." She gasped moving for the door. "Don't scratch it." Bella called as Edward gaped at her. She sighed and moved to the last box that had recently been delivered and sighed knowing Maria she should not open this. She set it aside. "Bella." Edwards tone was worried. "That is from Maria it should not be opened here." She whispered closing her eyes a yawn escaping. Charlie took it and opened it. "Shit." He gasped as Jasper moved forward. "That is a glock nine mm. Gold plated with several clips." His voice shook with awe. "You shoot son?" Charlie asked and Jasper nodded. "Have it Jasper." She murmured sleepily Jasper gaped but smiled as he ran a hand over it. "I will take you shooting when she is better." Charlie snapped the case shut and walked from the room with it whistling. Jasper was all but bouncing next to Alice as she almost pouted next to him. "Alice don't pout pick a card." She said pointing at the get well cards she had yet to open. Alice did with a puzzled look. "Who is it from?" Bella said her voice sleepy. "I can not pronounce the name." Alice said confused. Bella looked and chuckled. "Uncle Mycelia here Macy's." She handed her a gift card. "Bella there is five thousand on this." Alice gasped as she slid it from the envelope. "It is ok have fun." Bella was almost out. Jasper sighed as Alice snagged his hand before running down the hall.

Bella was dressed and waiting in the chair as Stephen moved into the room several days later. "Love how are you feeling?" He asked warmly as he opened his arms for her. She snuggled into his hug. "Wonderful Arar. (Uncle.)" He smiled. "So you are coming home with me? Yes?" She pulled back. "No Arar I am going to stay in Forks. I want to be normal." He frowned. "Tyson and Markus will stay to protect you." He started as she shook her head. "No after word has gone through I will be safe. I want to be what my father strived for…." She swallowed. "He wanted me to be a grounded, loved, a young lady." Stephen nodded. "You are right mano tot (Little one). He was always saying we spoiled you." Stephen nodded. "I will not be far and I will be watching always." She smiled and hugged him again. "Good. Now can we go home?" He nodded and led her out the door past the line of dark dressed men. "She is going home, she is healthy and safe." He spoke low but all heard him and nodded.

Edward was pacing as he saw the car pull up he wanted to bring her home but did not want to argue with Stephen he scared the hell out of him. "Mom they are here." He all but shouted as he bounded to the door. He smiled as he helped her out of the car. "Hello love." He whispered into her ear hugging her close. "Mmmm. I am glad to be home." She whispered snuggling in his neck. She in hailed his sent and had to cough. He watched her worriedly and hovered as his mother gave her a glass of water. "Please I am fine." She gasped waving Irene and Esme back. "Come rest." Carlisle said pointing for her to lie on the couch. She lay on Edward and oddly enough could not stop her eyes from drifting shut.

"Come child." Stephen said roughly pointing at Edward. Edward looked at Emmett and swallowed hard as he shifted Bella off his lap. He moved after the big man to the dining room looking carefully around there was no one else around he took a deep breath as he sat in the chair Stephen pointed at. "Sir." He croaked hating the catch in his voice. "My God daughter wishes to remain in this small town." He watched Edwards face as he spoke. Edward almost sighed in relief Bella was not leaving him. "I believe you are the reason for this." Edward swallowed as he watched him. "I wish for her to be happy or I will not be happy." Stephen's voice had lowered slightly and he cracked his knuckles. Edward nodded unable to draw breath. "She deserves to be happy." Stephen leaned forward. "And I will hear about it." Edward nodded his head down the up stopping at Stephen's next words. "Jacob will remain close to watch over the both of you and I will be in from time to time." Edward almost whimpered as he placed his large hand on his shoulder squeezing firmly. "Happy." Was all he said as he moved to the door. "Shit." Emmett hissed from the door way as Edward's head dropped onto the table. "No pressure there bro." Emmett chuckled.

Bella smiled at Edward as they left the school for the freedom of the school break. "We leave in a week what are we going to do until then?" She asked as she leaned against him on his car. "I think I can think of a few things." Edward whispered nibbling on her ear. "Come on we have so much to do we are going to Paris in a week." Alice was bouncing. "Chill little sprite we are not even packing but an outfit. Irene said she is getting us clothes there." Rose said moving Alice back a step. "I know but what outfits do we pack and makeup and….." Jasper placed a hand over her mouth. "Come darling' Lets go get movies." He said calmly pulling her away. "But Jazz…." She whined. "Movies tonight pack later." He said kissing her nose. Bella smiled as she leaned on Edward. "Ready for this?" She asked. "Nope I think this will be a whole new experience." He said moving her to the car. "Yup finally you get to see my world." She smirked he was going to love it.

3


End file.
